The Warrior of Fire, legends never die
by ToaofIce
Summary: Twelve years have passed since the events in "The Champion of Ice" and now there is a new Avatar. Lhikan must protect her while trying to stop a disaster that will shake more than just this universe. Rated T for Violence and Romance.
1. Prologue

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: this is a sequel to "the Champion of Ice" which is also on this site. Under no circumstances should you read this one first. Really, nothing will make sense unless you read the stories in order! So if you have not read "The Champion of Ice" then press the back button and go and read it! If you have read it then enjoy and please review.

* * *

Prologue

Twelve years later

Lhikan

My name is Lhikan. I was a toa of fire in the world of Bionicle for over five thousand years before I was killed by Makuta Teridax. I then helped to save a new world from destruction along with Matoro, Solek, and Umbra. We won, but I was forced again to kill the one person I have ever loved, toa Tuyet. That was twelve years ago. I still feel a prick on my heart whenever I think of her, which is often. However, there are some times that I do not think about her, like right now. Right now the Rahkshi trying to melt me is a much bigger problem. My shielding ability was keeping the acid from hitting me but was in real trouble. My swords had been knocked out of the way by a blue Rahkshi and I had no way of getting to them. And to add to all of this these were the smartest Rahkshi I had fought in twelve long years of hunting them down. They were dodging my fire attacks. I also couldn't use my powers to their full extent, hazard of fighting in a forest. One spark out of place and the entire place might burn down. That left me with two all too human fists against two Rahkshi, yeah, I was in trouble.

"Come on you shadow leaches…" I yelled, trying to make them mad. "What are you afraid of?" instead of speaking the Rahkshi tried once again to melt me. I jumped out of the way with barely enough time to escape. Now they had me against a cliff, right where they wanted me, and, ironically, right where I wanted to be. I smiled as the Rahkshi charged me… they were smart enough to realize that their staffs were no use against my shield, and they were about to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book. They came at me, Kraata hissing inside of their heads. With a grace that betrayed years of physical training I flew over them at the last second and sent a fire blast at the top of the cliff. The resulting explosion rained down boulders on the Rahkshi seconds after they slammed into the cliff. I leisurely walked over and picked up my swords. By the time the Rahkshi had dug their way out I was ready for them. Without a second of hesitation I incinerated them, their Kraata giving off an unpleasant smell as they burnt. I stretched and checked myself for injuries. Finding none I decided to return to my camp. Once there I walked to the nearby river and took a look at my armor. I was covered in Rahkshi fluid (since blood didn't really fit) and dirt. I shrugged and took off my armor. It wasn't very heavy, I had quickly outgrown the armor I came into this world in and had been forced to buy new armor several times. I eventually opted for leather with metal plating instead of full plate armor. I liked being able to move quickly when I needed to. Within a minute I was stripped down to my underclothes and was swimming in the river. I smiled to myself, remembering the first time I had bathed in this world. Being a toa of fire I naturally did not like water but several weeks of dirt had finally convinced me to wash it off. Now I bathed on a regular basis. I sighed remembering my old life. Despite my new body I had decided that I liked it here better. After all, here I only had Rahkshi to fight; I did not miss the Dark Hunters.

…

The spirit gate opened and two figures stepped out. One of them looked at his new body in approval.

"Now… this is a body… no more multiple legs or mandibles. I could get used to this." The other figure was barely human. He was eight feet tall and rather apelike in appearance. One of his eyes was scarred over and it was obvious that he could only see out of the left eye.

"Hey, Nidhiki, do you think that we'll get in trouble for coming here?" he asked nervously.

"And what's the Shadowed One going to do about it?" The green air toa snarled at his partner. "We're in an entirely different universe, remember. And we have a job to do… luckily we're close."

"Close to where? I don't see anything but ice." The giant asked. Nidhiki shook his head.

"Krekka, let me do the thinking and you just smash anything I point at, ok?"

"Uh, ok!" Krekka answered happily. Nidhiki snarled as he walked away.

"How I ever got partnered with you I'll never know." Nidhiki grumbled as they walked away.

…

Lhikan must have floated on his back for an hour before he heard the tell tale signs of someone watching him. Standing up in the water he turned around and looked in the direction that he sensed the person to be.

"Alright, come out. It's rude to sneak up on people when their bathing." Lhikan brought his hand up behind him and made a fireball behind his back. If this person was an enemy then they were in trouble. He was completely surprised when a Kyoshi warrior stepped out of the forest. "Oh, forgive me, I thought that you were an enemy." He smiled while dousing the fireball. "What beings you to this part of the forest?"

"Lhikan, don't you recognize me?" The woman asked.

"Not really, should I?" Lhikan shrugged. "I don't know very many of your kind by name."

"Imagine me in pink." The woman smiled. Suddenly Lhikan realized who it was.

"Ty Lee?" he gasped and blushed at the same time. "Gosh, sorry I didn't recognize you… it's been years."

"Six to be exact." Ty Lee smiled. Lhikan looked down at himself and blushed even deeper.

"Um, Ty, could you turn around for a minute." He asked.

"Why? I like the view." She smiled naughtily. Lhikan shook his head and smiled, same old Ty Lee alright.

"Ok, then give me a minute to dress." With that Lhikan walked out of the water and heated himself to dry off. The water evaporated into steam as he picked up his armor and suited up. When he turned around it was Ty Lee who was blushing.

"Wow, you've certainly grown up a lot in six years." Lhikan looked himself over. He was about six foot six and was very muscular. What parts of his body were visible were tanned from long hours out in the sun and he sported a few scars from his many fights. Lhikan grinned ruefully as he looked up.

"Yeah, I had to buy new armor at least twice a year." Ty Lee laughed with Lhikan. The two smiled at each other. Ty Lee was admiring how strong her friend had become through the years. And Lhikan found himself admiring how pretty Ty Lee was. The years had done nothing to hide the beauty of her smile. Her hair was not done up in the traditional hairstyle of the Kyoshi Warriors but instead was in her usual braid. Her body had born the trials of a full time warrior as well as his, possibly even better. Lhikan smiled as he noticed how she had changed her outfit to be as individualistic as possible while still being a Kyoshi warrior. "A bare midriff, really? Aren't you a little old for that kind of stuff." Lhikan teased her. Ty Lee blushed slightly but quickly regained her composure.

"Not really, I'm only twenty six after all, I'm not even middle aged yet." Lhikan laughed.

"So, what brings you out to a place like this?" he asked.

"Actually, she does." Ty Lee said while beckoning to someone in the bushes. "Come on out Korra." Lhikan was surprised to see a small twelve year old come out of the woods and stand next to Ty Lee. He had been so focused on Ty Lee that he hadn't noticed her. Ty Lee grinned and put her arm around the girl.

"Lhikan, meet my daughter."

"WHAT!" Lhikan exploded in surprise. Ty Lee fell to the ground and rolled around laughing at his expression. Korra rolled her eyes and turned to the fire toa.

"Actually I'm NOT her daughter. My name is Korra; apparently I'm the next Avatar."

"Oh, ok… what?" Lhikan's face went from relived to shocked all over again. Korra rolled her eyes. Were all adults this useless?

…

Deep in the farthest recesses of the spirit world, something was wrong. A crack was growing. Slowly, ever so slowly, it was growing. Soon the entire world would need a Avatar… but was there enough time? Or was the world doomed to destruction?


	2. Reunion

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra and no copyright infringement is intended.

FINEALLY! This took so long to write, and not due to lack of trying but due to an overdose of homework. Hopefully I haven't lost any of you in the time it took to write this. Enjoy the chapter and don't worry, this story looks like it's going to be just as epic (or more, if that's possible) as Champion of Ice. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Reunion

Lhikan shook his head. In the last twelve years he thought he had seen everything. But this…

"But I thought that there couldn't be any more Avatars. Aang was killed while in the Avatar state.., doesn't that mean that there will never be another Avatar?" they were in Ty Lee's and Korra's camp. Lhikan was talking to Korra while Ty Lee tried to get a fire going. Korra shrugged at Lhikan's question.

"Hey, I never thought that I was the Avatar… Matoro did. Apparently Aang came and told him that there was a new Avatar, and that I was it." Lhikan nodded. Matoro had the greatest connection to the spirit world of anyone he knew. It made sense that if Aang was going to tell anyone it would be Matoro.

"Also, Aang technically DID come back. He came through the spirit gate, remember?" Ty Lee pointed out as she tried to start a fire. Lhikan nodded.

"That might have been enough to bring the Avatar spirit back into the world. So I buy the entire 'Avatar is back' thing, but why are you out here, in the middle of the earth kingdom?" Lhikan asked. Ty Lee said nothing for a second as she tried to get the fire started. Lhikan watched for a minute before subtlety setting the sticks ablaze. Ty Lee nodded happily at her supposed victory and then answered his question.

"We're on our way to Ba Sin Se… Korra needs an earthbending teacher and since Toph taught Aang we thought it would make sense that she could do it again."

"That makes sense... but just the two of you?" Lhikan frowned "I know that the majority of the Rahkshi are dead but still, it's not safe for two young women to travel the world alone."

"Hey, I'm not helpless." Ty Lee insisted. "I've been training for twelve years with the Kyoshi warriors."

"And I'm a master waterbender." Korra said. "I've been training since I was six, what have you been doing for the past six years?" she asked. Lhikan sighed.

"Ok Korra, do you know what a Rahkshi is?"

"Katara told me about them." Korra nodded.

"Good, do you know how many of them were left after the final fight with Mutran?"

"Um, a lot of them, where are you going with this?" she frowned.

"Where do you think they went?" Lhikan smiled.

"I guess that someone killed them." She said cautiously.

"I killed them. I have spent the last twelve years hunting them down and killing them, nonstop, and there are probably still some out there." Lhikan leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "That, Korra, is what I've been doing for the last twelve years." Korra looked at him with a slightly increased amount of respect, but not by much. Ty Lee laughed.

"Don't let Korra get to you Lhikan, she's got a permanent skeptical attitude." Korra flipped her hair and glared at Ty Lee.

"Well she certainly is spunky for a twelve year old." Lhikan smiled

"Hello, I'm right here!" Korra interjected.

"As if we could forget," Ty Lee smiled. "So Lhikan, what are your plans?"

"Well, I was planning on dropping by Ba Sin Se to visit Solek and Toph anyway, could I go with you?" Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet! You know… you're the only one from the original group that I haven't been able to keep up with regularly. This should be fun." Lhikan smiled nervously.

"Well, it's getting dark." Korra said. "And since we don't have an extra tent it looks like you're going to have to sleep outside." She looked pointedly at Lhikan.

"Come on Korra, I'm sure we could share." Ty Lee said as she winked at Lhikan.

"No, that won't be necessary." Lhikan smiled. "I've gotten used to sleeping outside, I'll be fine." Ty Lee nodded and the trio started to get ready for bed.

…

Nidhiki looked over the wall to the Southern Water Tribe city and glanced around, there were few guards, and not enough light to make his shadow visible and his special ability would take care of the rest. Making absolutely no sound at all he crept from house to house, peeking in windows in an attempt to find the girl that he had been tasked to retrieve. He didn't find anything to unusual until he came to a large house with a workshop of some kind built onto the back. He crept around and looked in. He saw a normal looking man bent over a table and working with something that looked a lot like a smaller version of a Midak Skyblaster. A beautiful woman walked in and put her hand around his shoulder.

"Come on Matoro, I know that you like to work on things but it's getting late. The kids want you to tell them a story before bed." Matoro stretched and smiled at Katara.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. I just got distracted; I think that I'm really close to miniaturizing the power source." Katara leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes, I know, but you really should rest… and attend to other duties." She said with a wink.

"Now if that doesn't get me inside then I must be crazy!" He laughed. Then he frowned. "I'm still worried about Korra and Ty Lee though, was it a smart idea to send them out all alone?" Nidhiki was about to walk away when he recognized the name of his target.

"Don't worry Matoro, they're going to Ba Sin Se to meet with Toph and Solek, they might even bump into Lhikan on the way." Nidhiki felt his breath catch in his throat at the sound of that name. Lhikan was here was he? Well, this mission just got more interesting. Matoro sighed and started to follow Katara inside.

"I do wish you would work farther away from the house." Katara said. "I don't want the entire thing melting because of an explosion."

"I'm not Sokka Katara. I haven't blown up the house, yet." Matoro smiled. Had he been paying more attention he might have noticed a slight shadow as Nidhiki snuck away. He had the information he needed, his target was not here, and there was a pretty good chance that he would get to paste Lhikan again. And this time, he would make sure that it was permanent.

…

Korra

As soon as we were in our tent I turned and faced Ty Lee.

"Ok, spill."

"Spill what?" she asked as she changed out of her armor.

"You know what I'm talking about, this guy, Lhikan, you like him don't you?" Ty Lee was so surprised that she accidentally pulled too hard on her glove and it flew off, hitting the side of the tent.

"What… what makes you think that?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, I'm twelve, not blind." I scoffed. "Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you practically invited him inside the tent, or that you were undressing him with your eyes, or perhaps that you had us watch him bathe for a full minute before he noticed us. Shall I go on?" Ty Lee had started blushing and by now her face was a bright red.

"Ok," she whispered. "You caught me… but can you keep it down, I don't want him to hear us."

"Why not?" I asked in a slightly quieter voice. Ty Lee sighed.

"It's a long story, but the short version of it is that I've liked him for twelve years, but I've never known how he feels about me." Ty Lee looked down. "I've especially wondered these last six years. He was at my twentieth birthday party but I didn't see him after that until today. Plus, there's another problem."

"Age?" I guessed.

"Well, not really, the problem is that he had to kill someone twelve years ago, someone very close to him… I… I don't think that he ever really recovered from that." I shook my head.

"Wow, of all the guys to fall for you end up liking the millennia old hero with some of the worst relationship baggage I have ever heard of… you really can pick them Ty Lee." I smiled. "I promise that when I finally fall for a guy that he won't be nearly as strange as Lhikan."

"Korra, you're the Avatar… you'll be the weird one in the relationship." Ty Lee laughed. I frowned. As much as I knew that I couldn't avoid being the Avatar I sometimes wished that I wasn't. I knew that there had to be something worse that I could have ended up as… I just didn't know what.

…

Krekka looked at the boat that Nidhiki had stolen, and then he looked at himself, then back at the boat, then at himself again. He did the same thing another three times before it finally registered in his mind.

"Um, Nidhiki… me is too big for boat." He said. Nidhiki took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Krekka… what did I tell you to do?" he asked.

"Um… smash things that you point too."

"That's right Krekka… now; you just leave the thinking to me and just get in the boat or Karzahni help me…!" Nidhiki pointed to the boat as he was talking and immediately regretted it. Krekka took this as an order and gleefully followed it. Nidhiki grabbed his head and held in his screaming rage.

"Krekka..."

"I smashed the boat, right when you pointed at it."

"Yes Krekka."

"Why are you holding your head?"

"No reason…" Nidhiki walked over to an iceberg and shattered it with a massive blast of air that was strong enough to cause a storm in the fire nation.

"Are you ok Nidhiki?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine... just… just give me a minute." Nidhiki snarled. "Why did I have to be paired with you?"

"Because the Shadowed One said so." Krekka explained. Anyone nearby would have heard Nidhiki erupt in a long string of words that are not printable and would make no sense to any human anyway.

…

Lhikan, Ty Lee and Korra left early the next morning. Korra had taken it upon herself to learn more about Lhikan, whether Ty Lee wanted her to or not.

"So Lhikan… is there someone special in your life?" Ty Lee's mouth dropped at the audacity of Korra's question. Lhikan turned and looked at the young Avatar.

"You certainly like to pry, don't you?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. "If you must know I've been a little busy lately, something about fighting Rahkshi for several years keeps a guy a little too busy for girls. Why do you ask?"

"Oh… no reason." She smiled. "I just thought that it would be weird for a rugged warrior like yourself was single."

"Korra, I am a warrior from another world, I hunt evil robots all day long and when I am not doing that I am tracking them down so that I can fight them. In your world I am the definition of weird." Lhikan said as he kept walking. He suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"Rahkshi… three of them." Lhikan smiled and glanced at Korra. "What kind of combat training have you had?"

"I trained with Katara and I am a master waterbender." Katara said smugly while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm probably as good as you." Lhikan's smile grew larger.

"Well then… how about a demonstration?" he asked.

"What are you thinking?" Ty Lee asked, excited in spite of herself.

"Well, there can't be any harm teaching Korra some on-the-job combat skills." Lhikan said as he started following the tracks. "Plus, it's on our way."

"Wait… we are talking about Rahkshi, right?" Korra asked. "Do you really think I'm ready for something like that?"

"Relax; I'm going to be helping you." Lhikan said without looking up from the path. "It looks like they're going… into the desert." The three adventurers looked at each other and then at the landscape. The green and grass of the flatlands abruptly changed into a sandy desert. Lhikan started to follow the tracks that were still clear in the sand. Korra grabbed Ty Lee's arm as she started to follow.

"How well do you know this guy again? How do we know that he won't lead us out there and then bail?" She whispered. Ty Lee smiled at her charge and continued after Lhikan.

"Korra, I've known Lhikan since he came here, trust me, there is no way that he would ever betray us.

"Still, how can he think that I'm ready to face these things?" Korra asked.

"Don't worry, if you aren't then the two of us should be able to help." Ty Lee smiled. Korra shook her head in frustration. Adults could be so dumb sometimes.

…

Solek smiled as his son grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"What's wrong Takua?" he asked. "Is the marketplace a little too loud for you?" The small boy nodded and moved closer. Solek's smile grew, there were few things that he enjoyed more than being a father. "Don't worry, we just have to pick up some stuff for mom and then we'll go back home." Takua nodded and tried to look brave. Solek winked at him as the two of them started getting the groceries. "You're very brave for a four-year-old." He smiled.

"Do… do you think so?" Takua asked.

"Oh yes, when I was four I was too scared to leave my house." Takua smiled and relaxed a little. Solek loved his son with everything he was. He could see little bits of Toph and himself in the little guy. It also helped that children fascinated him. Having never seen one before he came to this world he was amazed at how small and fragile they were. Solek looked up from picking a bag of apples to notice a large number of Dai-Lee in the market. While the Dai-Lee were no longer controlled by Azula Solek still didn't trust them. He began to get nervous as several of them approached him. He quickly sent an ultrasonic signal out that would only be heard by one creature. One of the Dai-Lee walked up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir you and the boy need to come with us."

"And why might that be? Has it become illegal for people to shop in the market place?" Solek asked as he discreetly moved Takua behind him.

"No sir, it has not."

"Then why are you arresting me and my son?"

"Because your kind will no longer be tolerated here." The guard said as he reached for his handcuffs.

"My kind?" Solek asked, slightly insulted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that anyone connected with the world of Bionicle has been deemed too dangerous for the health of the city and must be incarcerated." With that the Dai-Lee handcuffed Solek. Solek didn't want to start a fight while Takua was nearby so he gritted his teeth and did nothing. As the Dai-Lee finished handcuffing Solek loud yells and screams of surprise began to get closer. One of the Dai-Lee looked up from his task and frowned.

"Now what do you suppose is causing all that racket?" He asked. A second later he found out as Tank smashed though a cabbage cart and roared in his face. Solek easily broke the handcuffs and smiled at the shocked Dai-Lee.

"Boys, meet Tank." Tank growled at them and quickly put his massive tail between the Dai-Lee and Takua. "He's possibly more protective about my son than I am. And I really wouldn't want to get him angry." The Dai-Lee slowly backed up. Solek turned to Tank and sent out a clear ultrasonic message, _take Takua home_. Tank quickly scooped the boy on his back with his tail and turned around. With a bound he had cleared the wreck of the cabbage cart and the sobbing cabbage vender. Solek turned to follow them when a Dai-Lee grabbed his arm.

"Sir, do not make us use force." He calmly said. Solek turned around, his robotic eye was glowing.

"I don't think that you need to be worried about YOU using force!" He said as he let loose with a weak sonic blast. The Dai-Lee fell to the ground holding their heads as Solek ran off after Tank. The Dai-Lee would live; they were just going to have a horrible headache for a few hours. Solek didn't know what had set them off; he hadn't destroyed anything since going Kal about twelve years ago. Sure they had to remodel the noble's district after that but that was a long time ago. Still, it was clear that Ba Sin Se was becoming too dangerous for his family, and that meant that it was time to leave.

…

A dark figure with a cape ran from shadow to shadow. Ever since escaping from prison and enacting his long waited for revenge he had been on the run. There was a Toa after him, a Toa that he did not want to catch him. He had heard stories about Lesovikk. The stories said that he had broken the Toa code; they had also said the Lesovikk was more insane than himself. He did not believe this, but then what did he know. After all, he was insane. The figure stopped, he thought he heard something. Suddenly the crate he was hiding behind was blown aside by a gust of wind. The figure looked up as Toa Lesovikk pointed his sword at him.

"By the authority placed in me by the Order of Mata Nui you are under arrest." The Toa stated calmly.

"What? Can't a guy escape from jail and kill his lifelong enemies anymore? Plus…" he added "You guys owe me, do you know how many times I pulled your lava eels out of the fire?" Lesovikk ignored him and lunged for the figure. "Hey! Watch it! After all, I'm practically a Toa."

"Do not demean that title scum!" Lesovikk yelled as he grabbed the figure's cape. Unfortunately for Lesovikk the crafty being still had one trick up his sleeve, or fused to his head, as the case might be. Without a second thought the insane Bionicle opened a portal to who knows where and jumped through it. Lesovikk held on tight while mentally cursing the day he had heard the name of the insane Skakdi. All the way through the portal he cursed the name of Vezon. If Vezon could have heard him he would have been delighted but sound doesn't travel well in interdimensional portals. As it was he was laughing insanely as his form slowly began to change. Vezon, Toa of Anarchy, was back in action. And the world would never be the same.

* * *

Me: Yeah… I really just did that.

Vezon: I knew it! I knew you couldn't resist me forever!

Me: Get over yourself Vezon, I put you in the story for comic relief.

Vezon: Yeah, but I'm in the story.

Me: You're also the youngest Bionicle character… I wonder what I can do with that?

Vezon: Wait… I don't like that smile… it looks too much like my smile… what are you going to do to me?

Me: You'll find out. (evil snicker)


	3. The plot thickens

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra and no copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter is dedicated to Takaro Toa of Light. Who thought of introducing one of the new characters about the same time I did. I guess great minds do think alike. And don't worry Takoro… Ignika will have a much larger part that anyone will be able to guess. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 2

The plot thickens

Vezon

My name is Vezon… Toa of Anarchy! Up until recently I was held in a prison under constant watch. I really have no idea why… apparently people don't trust anyone who calls themselves a Toa of Anarchy anymore. But, as I was saying, I was held there until one day I realized that I could control the mask that was fused to my head and teleported out of there. After enacting my revenge upon my enemies (my only disappointment was that Makuta Teridax had killed Zaktan already… I'm going to have to talk to him about that) I thought that it was time to get away from prison for a while… run free and have fun. Unfortunately the Order of Mata Nui was not to keen about that. And it was their interfering that lead me to my current situation, hanging, upside down, as Toa Lesovikk tried to make me send us back to Bionicle.

"Send us back!" He yelled at me.

"If I could I would." I answered truthfully. "Believe me I don't like being organic any more than you do!" I was about two feet tall and in some cultures would most likely be considered… cute I think they call it. Not that I wasn't charming before, but now it was a bit… more so. I also wanted to get back to being my old tall self as quickly as possible.

"What do you mean that you can't?" Lesovikk said, bringing my face up so that I could look him in the eyes. He did not look pleased.

"Look, I have no idea if I can even teleport or not." I explained in a slow and calm voice, to make sure he could understand me. "I don't seem to have a mask anymore! How do you expect me to use mask powers when I don't have a mask!" Lesovikk looked away and seemed to consider this. I used the split second that he wasn't looking at me to wiggle my foot lose and land on the ground. Lesovikk scrambled to grab me but I was fast enough to climb up a tree before he caught me.

"Vezon! Get back down here!" He snarled at me as he tried to blow me out of the tree. I gripped on as tight as I could and smiled down at him.

"Why don't you come up and get me?" I yelled back down. Lesovikk glared at me and then his eyes glowed. His legs grew more muscular and his feet doubled in size. With a bound he flew up in the air and grabbed on to the branch I was on and snapped it off. I yelped as he unceremoniously dumped me on the ground.

"Now…" He said as he picked me back up. "Since we have established that my Mask of Kindred still works I will tell you again… TELIPORT US OUT OF HERE!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to go back?" I said. His eyes grew hard.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might get a "little" annoyed if we can't get back?" He said. "Take us back! NOW!" I realized that I wasn't going to get anywhere with him by arguing so I tried… I really did. I closed my eyes and focused. When I opened them again I was hovering in mid air ten feet away from Lesovikk.

"Hey! Cool I…" The rest of my sentence was cut off by the ground suddenly realizing that nothing was holding me up. I landed on my head with a thud. Before I could get away Lesovikk placed his foot (now back to its normal size) on my back.

"Ok… so you can teleport… wonderful." He muttered to himself. I struggled under his foot while trying to think of a way out. A plan was slowly forming in my head, not an unusual thing… after all, I am brilliant.

"Listen…" I started to say. Lesovikk pushed down on me harder.

"No… I will not listen to any of you distractions!" He said. "I need to find a way out of this world."

"Then hear me out!" I said. "I think I might know how to get back." Lesovikk looked at me.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Look, I just randomly teleported." I explained. "There had to have been something from our world already in this one for me to land here. That means that either some other Bionicle or some of our tech is here… which means…"

"Which means…" Lesovikk started. "We can find a way back!"

"Right!" I smiled. "So if you let me go…"

"Forget it." He said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm locking you in a cell on Spheris Magna and throwing away the key!" I sighed; there was no talking to some people.

…

Lhikan grew even more concerned the farther he followed the tracks into the desert.

"These Rahkshi are not randomly traveling." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"Ok, so, what are they doing?" Korra asked irritably. Living her entire life at the South Pole made her used to cold weather and the desert was making her even more cranky than usual.

"They're hunting something." Lhikan frowned. "But I've never seen them eat, and there shouldn't be anyone controlling them, so why are they moving so quickly?"

"Perhaps the heat is getting to them." Korra grumbled.

"An Avatar has to learn to live in any environment." Ty Lee smiled at her charge. Lhikan's frown deepened as the footprints changed.

"Hm, three sets become one… that's not good." He said. Suddenly a yell made all of them jump.

"That didn't sound like a Rahkshi!" Ty Lee said. Lhikan was already snapping his swords together to form his lava board. He jumped on and held his hand out to Ty Lee.

"Get on!" He said. Ty Lee blushed for a second until Korra pushed her on to the board and then jumped on herself. Lhikan used his powers to levitate the board and they took off across the sand. It wasn't long until they saw what had caused the scream. A boy of about sixteen was held in the claws of one of the scariest creatures that Korra had ever seen.

"Oh Karzahni… it's a Kaita." Lhikan swore.

"What's a Kaita?" Korra asked before being unceremoniously dumped off as Lhikan sped towards the Kaita at top speed. Her mouth dropped as he generated duel flame swords and attacked the twelve foot tall monster. The creature turned and screeched at Lhikan while dropping the boy. Ty Lee ran up and grabbed him. In all the excitement he had apparently been knocked out. Ty Lee dropped the boy off next to Korra and turned around to face the creature.

"Korra, take care of the kid." She called out while attacking the monster. She tried to use her nerve punches to immobilize it but all that did was make it mad. It shot a blast of lightning out of one of its arms and nearly hit her. Lhikan jumped in front of her and absorbed the blast with his shield. He blasted the creature with a fireball that was disintegrated by the Kaita's eyebeams. Lhikan launched himself up above the Kaita. He dodged a vacuum blast and landed on its back. The creature turned one of its heads around and blasted lightning at him. Lhikan dodged at the last second and the Kaita screeched in pain as it scorched its own back. Ty Lee's jaw dropped as Lhikan landed with perfect form and drove one of his blades into the Kaita's chest. It tried to bite him but he was too fast. He spun around perfectly and used his remaining blades to cut off one of the arms. He then launched himself up into the air with a fire blast and cut all three heads off with a single slash. The Kaita collapsed with a thud. Lhikan jumped down and turned to Ty Lee.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He snarled at her.

"I… I was trying to help. You could at least thank me!" Ty Lee snapped back.

"Thank you?" Lhikan said in disbelief. "You almost got killed! And on top of that you nearly gave me a heart attack! Why am I supposed to thank you for that?"

"I… I…" Ty Lee stuttered. "I just wanted to help you." Lhikan almost snapped at her again when he looked into her eyes. He realized that she was just as scared as he was with how close she had come to dying. Lhikan forced himself to relax; it wouldn't do anyone any good for Ty Lee to be upset.

"Ok… sorry I snapped at you, you just scared me is all." Lhikan smiled. Ty Lee smiled back.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Korra called the two ran over to her side just as the boy awoke. He was wearing a gold suit of armor and Lhikan started when he saw the symbol on the armor.

"That… that's the symbol for the Ignika!" he said. The boy perked up at the word.

"Ignika… my…name… Ignika." The boy furrowed his forehead in effort. "It is… difficult… to talk in this… body." He said. Ty Lee turned to Lhikan in confusion.

"Who is he? Is he from your world?" Lhikan nodded in shock.

"He's… he's… he's Toa Ignika." Korra and Ty Lee looked at each other in confusion.

"Ok… who is he?" Korra asked.

"He is the Toa of Life." Lhikan explained. "I thought that he died when he helped bring back Mata Nui."

"I did die… I died and found… myself here." Ignika said. Frowning as he started to get used to his new mouth. "Is… it always… this difficult… to… talk?"

"No, some people have a hard time stopping." Lhikan smirked and glanced at Ty Lee meaningfully.

"What?" She asked.

"What… are your… names?" Ignika asked.

"I'm Lhikan Toa of fire." Lhikan smiled.

"Ah, Lhikan… Matoro knew about you." Ignika smiled back.

"Wait… you know Matoro?" Korra asked. Lhikan and Ignika shared looks.

"This is going to be a long story." Lhikan said.

…

Nidhiki and Krekka dragged themselves onto the beach gasping for air.

"I try to tell you that we not fit in boat, second one was even smaller." Krekka complained.

"Stop complaining." Nidhiki said as he spit out a mouthful of water. "We made it didn't we?"

"Where is here?" Krekka asked. The two of them looked up to see a vast swamp.

"Oh Karzahni." Nidhiki swore. "I hate swamps. There are always bugs in swamps… and I HATE bugs!"

"How we find fire Toa?" Krekka asked.

"I don't know!" Nidhiki snapped. "I guess we'll just follow the trail of scorched earth until we find him."

"That could take a long time." Krekka commented. Nidhiki hated to admit it but the dumb ape was right. What they needed was inside man, someone who knew the land and could lead them to Lhikan. Nidhiki stared at the swamp in revulsion and then started walking towards it. "Where you going Nidhiki?" Krekka asked.

"We need to find a town and get some information." He said glumly. "And standing around here isn't going to help us."

"So we're going through the swamp?"

"Yes Krekka… we're going through the swamp." Nidhiki said through his teeth. He was already learning to hate this world.

…

Lesovikk

I am a Toa. And as such I have a lot of self control. But even my limits were being pushed.

"Are we there yet?" Vezon asked for the thousandth time.

"No." I snarled. The deranged Skakdi was tied to my backpack. I had used as much rope as I could and the only thing that he could move was his head. Any other Toa might have thought it comical… but I had forgotten how to laugh years ago.

"Are we there yet?" Vezon asked again. In frustration I swung him around so that we were eye to eye.

"Look you insane psychopath… how can I answer that question when I don't even know where we're going?" I yelled at him. Vezon gave me one if his insane smiles.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I can't move anything but my mouth." I put him down and opened my bag. "Hey… are you going to untie me?" He asked eagerly.

"No." I answered as I pulled out a piece of cloth. "I'm going to gag you." For the first time since I had seen him Vezon looked honestly scared. "Wait… I'll be quiet… please don't gag me!" He begged. I didn't listen. Within a minute I had gagged him and we continued on our way. All I could hear was a muffled grumbling from the Skakdi. A small grin started on my face but died out. No matter how much I liked the peace and quiet I would never be able to smile… never again.

…

Ignika

I listened as Lhikan finished my story. I would have liked to tell it myself but I was still having problems speaking. I guess that this body would take some getting used to. The two human females sat silently as they listened. Once Lhikan was finished the smaller one spoke up.

"So… you're trying to tell me that THIS is the mask that drained Matoro's life to save the universe. And then gave its own life to help finish the job." She said.

"I am not an it." I said indigently. "I am a… he". She looked at me briefly and smirked.

"Well, that's true enough." She said. "I'm still just having a hard time thinking that an inanimate object could ever have a personality.

"Yeah… our home world is very different from this one." Lhikan said with a small smile. The smile disappeared quickly as he continued talking. "The thing that bugs me is that the Rahkshi formed a Kaita. They shouldn't have been able to do that."

"Why not?" The other girl asked.

"Because usually a Makuta has to order them to do it, they don't have enough intelligence to do it themselves." Lhikan said.

"Well, Mutran did change them in this world." She responded. "Maybe he made them smarter." Lhikan shook his head.

"No, I don't think that he would have done something like that. Still, it is a possibility. We need to get to Ba Sin Se as quickly as possible. They should have reports of anything like this happening in the earth kingdom."

"So we need to hurry to get to Ba Sin Se, what else is new?" The girl asked. I squinted at her.

"You are not very respectful to your elders." I admonished. "All those older than yourself… especially Toa should be respected." She looked at me as if I had a second head.

"What? YOU'RE going to tell me what to do now? You're still having problems learning how to talk!" She yelled.

"Korra!" Lhikan admonished. "He makes a good point, and you have to remember that this is his first time in an organic body." Korra folded her arms and scowled at Lhikan.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" She snapped at him. I turned to Lhikan and looked at him quizzically.

"Are all of these… humans like this?" I asked. Lhikan smiled sadly.

"No, unfortunately some are worse."

…

Mutran paced back and forth, the time of freedom from this "sprit world" could not come soon enough for him. Ozai smiled evilly as he watched the Makuta pace.

"Give it a rest Mutran, no amount of walking is going to speed up the process." He said. Mutran turned and glared at him.

"Are you even capable of realizing what is going on?" He snapped. "This chance came out of nowhere! Without this we will be stuck here forever! I think a little worrying is called for!"

"Now now boys, don't make me separate you." The two turned to see Toa Tuyet sitting on a nearby rock.

"Just think of all of the havoc we can cause when we get out of here."

"We need to escape from this place first. It doesn't help that the Spirit Gate can only be activated from the outside." Mutran grumbled.

"It could be worse… just look at Zhao." Ozai said, pointing in the direction of the crying Admiral.

"True… did he ever say what happened to him?" Tuyet asked.

"No, he's been crying for twelve years." Mutran snapped.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Makuta!" Tuyet warned. "I'm still going to kill you the second we take over the real world."

"You're going to try." Mutran smiled hungrily. "At least I was killed by a Bohrok Kal… you died at the hands of a six-year-old." He mocked. Tuyet summoned a blade of water as her eyes grew hard. "Are you trying to conduct an experiment on whether or not you can die in the afterlife?" She snarled. "Because I'd be willing to try it out on you!"

"Bring it bubble head!" He said. Tuyet jumped at him snarling. Ozai stepped between them and held Tuyet back.

"Look…" he snarled "I don't like this any more than you two do. But fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help!" Tuyet and Mutran backed down. "Now, Tuyet, are you sure that you can turn Lhikan once we get out of here?"

"I know I can." She smiled seductively.

"Good, I'd hate for there to be any lose ends." Ozai said quietly.

"There won't be." Tuyet promised. Mutran and Ozai shared glances. "There won't be!" Tuyet said again. She turned away and looked off into the distance. "He will turn." She said softly. "He has to."

* * *

So… anyone have any idea what is going on? (besides me of course ) Let's just say that things are going to get a little crazy before it's over. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review.


	4. Hidden Motives

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ok… first, sorry this took so long. In between having a flu and internet problems (not my fault) I had an enormous amount of papers to do. But don't worry, none of my stories are done yet and all of them will continue to be updated. Just don't expect it to speed up until summer

* * *

Chapter 3

Hidden Motives

At one point Lhikan thought that the hardest thing to handle was a rampaging Rahkshi. Now… he knew differently. He had been around Korra for a week and he was just about ready to give up. She was loud, stubborn, and on top of all of that she treated Ignika like he was a child.

"Hey… Ignika, have you figured out how to talk right yet?" She joked as they walked the last few miles to Ba Sin Se.

"N… no… no…t… not yet." Ignika stuttered.

"Korra would you please stop picking on him?" Ty Lee asked. "It's not his fault he can't talk right." Korra rolled her eyes and continued walking. Lhikan nodded his thanks to Ty Lee and fell back to talk to Ignika.

"Look… I know that you're new to this world and your body but you don't have to take that." Lhikan whispered to him.

"I… it's ok." Ignika said quietly. "At… at least she's talking to… to me."

"Oh Artakha I wish that she would stop talking." Lhikan sighed. "Look, just don't take it lying down. You are one of the most powerful beings in this world now. Come to think of it… you were pretty powerful back home too." Ignika shrugged and smiled shyly. Lhikan shook his head as he caught up with Ty Lee.

"She really doesn't mean it." Ty Lee smiled apologetically.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Lhikan muttered. "I just don't get why he isn't standing up for himself."

"A girl can do weird things to a guy." Ty Lee laughed.

"Yes… but he's naive enough to let it ruin him. I was." Lhikan said bitterly.

"You're still torn up about Tuyet, aren't you?" Ty Lee asked.

"You expected anything else?" Lhikan answered.

"Lhikan it's been twelve years… you need to move on." Ty Lee sighed.

"Would you?" Lhikan asked.

"No… I guess I wouldn't." Ty Lee said. "And I didn't." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Ty Lee smiled disarmingly.

"Hey dunderheads… we're here!" Korra called back. Lhikan and Ty Lee caught up to the two others and the four of them looked at the massive wall of Ba Sin Se.

"Wow… it's so…" Korra started.

"Small." Ignika finished.

"Yeah… wait… what?" Korra and Ty Lee asked in shock.

"It… it's only a… a tenth of the size of… of… of Metru Nui." Ignika stuttered. Ty Lee and Korra looked at Lhikan silently.

"Actually… if you count the archives it's only about a twentieth of the size." Lhikan smiled.

"True… I… I had forgotten about the Archives." Ignika agreed. The two of them continued walking towards the city chatting about the world of Bionicle. Ty Lee and Korra looked at each other in shock.

"We… we really know nothing about them. Do we?" Korra asked.

"No… no we don't, and not from lack of trying." Ty Lee answered as she started following them.

…

The small earth kingdom bar was as rowdy as always. And as usual the main attraction was a bounty hunter who was either beating up a drunken patron or out drinking four others. This is why the entry of two rather unusual figures did not make anyone pause. The smaller of the two gestured at the bounty hunter. They walked over just as she finished throwing one of the drunks off to the side.

"We hear that there is a bounty hunter here who is the best at finding people… no matter where they are." The smaller one said as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah… what of it?" She asked.

"We have need to… locate someone of importance to us." He smiled.

"Well, what are you going to pay with?" The bounty hunter asked.

"Would you be interested in some rather…unique weapons?" He asked.

"No, I only deal with real money." She said.

"What if we make you help us!" The bigger one growled. Suddenly the bar grew quiet. The bounty hunter stood up and looked at him.

"Touch me and you will pay with more than gold." She calmly stated. The smaller of the two reached up and smacked the larger one.

"Krekka… go wait outside." He said.

"Uh… ok Nidhiki." The beast said. Nidhiki turned back to the bounty hunter and shrugged.

"I apologize, my… partner, is an idiot."

"But you're not?" She asked.

"No… and that's why I think you should reconsider what I have to offer."

"Forget it green, no weapon tech has any chance of selling any more. Not since those Bionics brought some of their tech in. All of our weapons are reverse engendered from what was left of their tech."

"Then how would you like to have some of the original tech?" Nidhiki smiled. The bounty hunter sat down and looked at Nidhiki in surprise.

"You have some?"

"Yes."

"Prove it." The bounty hunter demanded. Nidhiki smiled and placed a disk launcher on the table. The bounty hunter looked it over and then nodded to Nidhiki.

"Ok then… NOW I'm interested. The name's June." She said as she reached across the table to shake Nidhiki's hand.

"Nidhiki… now, let's talk business." The green Toa smiled.

…

As the sun set Lesovikk and Vezon were forced to make camp for the pure reason that they could not see any farther than their hands in front of them. Lesovikk never took his eyes off of Vezon as the two set up the camp and as soon as the little Piraka had done his part he was tied to a log.

"Aw… come on… is this really necessary?" He pouted.

"Yes. I don't want you stabbing me in the back while I sleep." Lesovikk said quietly as he lay down on the ground. Vezon continued to mutter, but Lesovikk ignored it. He looked up at the moon and the stars and tried hard not to remember his old life, he wasn't very successful. Not a day went by without the faces of his team… and, her… echoed through his mind. He could still hear their screams as the Zyglak tore them to pieces. His mind filled with horrifying pictures he looked up at the moon. Surprisingly the sight of it calmed him considerably. He had never really looked much at the stars in his home world, looking up meant that he would notice the five missing stars, his team. Here the stars looked different, less… important.

"You have a strange aura about you friend. Are you suffering?" Lesovikk jumped to his feet at the sound of the voice. He quickly drew his blade and took a defensive stance. The girl who had spoken was by far the strangest he had ever seen. She was dressed in white robes and had a luminescent quality about her. Her hair was done up behind her and she stood calmly before him as if it was not a bit unusual for someone like her to appear in a camp late at night.

"You ask a personal question when you do not even know me." Lesovikk snarled.

"I may not know you, but I can sense when someone needs help. It is one of my… gifts." The girl smiled, completely unfazed by his hostility.

"Your, gifts, would be better put to people who wanted your help." Lesovikk said.

"Why are you so hostile?" The girl asked. "I can see in your heart that you are not going to hurt me, so why do you act like you are?"

"I learned long ago that appearances are deceiving… and I'm not as good as you might think." Lesovikk said with a twinge of sadness.

"I think that you underestimate yourself." The girl smiled. "You drive yourself to great lengths in order to achieve perfection but doubt success… Why?"

"I have failed before… I will not fail again."

"How did you fail?"

"I… hesitated." Lesovikk said. He had lowered his blade and taken a more neutral stance then he had intended. Something was up, he trusted this girl for no good reason, which was bad. He hadn't trusted anyone for far longer then he dared to remember. "Why do you care?" He asked.

"I hate to see anyone in pain." The girl smiled as she reached out for his downcast face. Lesovikk shook his head and took a step back.

"Stay back!" he snarled. The girl just smiled.

"It's ok, I understand. You also have lost someone very special to you. If you wish to find your way back home then travel east until you get to the city of Omashu, there you will find someone who might be able to help you." With that she turned to leave.

"Wait…" Lesovikk started before stopping himself.

"What?" The girl asked.

"It…. It's nothing." Lesovikk said as he stared downwards. "I just wanted to know your name."

"Yue…" She said with a dazzling smile. "My name is Yue." Lesovikk looked up to say something else, only to see that she was gone.

"Wow… you might be a Toa but you SUCK when it comes to the ladies." Lesovikk turned and glared at Vezon. The small Piraka had managed to teleport out of the rope that he had been bound in.

"I should execute you right now." Lesovikk threatened half-heartedly as he lay back down. "Why do you even hang around? You can obviously escape whenever you want."

"Why leave, this is just getting good." Vezon smiled insanely. Lesovikk mumbled quietly as he tried to go back to sleep. One thought kept rolling around in his head for hours until he finally managed to fall asleep.

"Why me?"

…

For once Korra was being quiet. She dashed from one thing to the next, amazed by all the color and the sheer amount of people. Ignika shrunk away from it all, the large amounts of people and noise made him nervous. Lhikan smiled at the two young ones as he led the group through the city to where Solek, Toph and Takua lived. To his surprise he was stopped by two young earth kingdom guards as he tried to enter the residential district.

"Um… stop right there." One of them said uncertainly.

"You… you're under arrest." The other backed him up as they leveled their spears at him.

"Under arrest? Why?" Lhikan asked.

"You are Toa Lhikan… right?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Lhikan said as he folded his arms. This small act made of the guards flinch and the other one take a step back.

"Then you… you are in direct violation of the anti-Bionicle code put in place a short time ago." The braver of the two guards said. He was barely managing the courage to speak and his knees were visibly knocking.

"What insanity are you talking about?" Lhikan asked in surprise. Without warning metal cuffs flew from the shadows and snagged his wrists, arms, ankles and legs. He turned to see ten Dai-Lee walk out of the shadows.

"Take him in." Their leader said emotionlessly. Ty Lee moved to intercept the Dai-Lee.

"Now wait just a minute…" the leader pushed her aside as he moved to further restrain Lhikan.

"Stand aside citizen." He said as he turned to her. "Unless you want to be thrown in prison with him." There was a sizzling sound behind him and he turned to see a very ticked off Lhikan drawing his blades.

"Don't…. touch… her!" He snarled. The Dai-Lee whistled and reinforcements jumped between Lhikan and the others. Lhikan took a glance around and saw that he was vastly outnumbered. Thinking quickly he jumped up in the air and formed his hover board out of his swords. "Catch me if you can!" He called out as he took off towards the center of the city. The Dai-Lee followed quickly and in seconds the street was empty once more. Ty Lee picked herself up and shook her head at the swiftly vanishing silhouette.

"Does he always have to make an exit as dramatic as possible?" She joked as she walked over to Ignika and Korra. "Look, we can catch up to Lhikan later. Right now we need to find Solek and Toph."

"But… how… how will Lhikan find us?" Ignika stuttered.

"Oh, he'll catch up with us somehow." Ty Lee smiled back. "At least the Dai-Lee only recognized Lhikan. I guess you don't look like you're from Bionicle." Ignika looked at himself. They had changed his armor for some normal clothes several days ago.

"As if there was ever anything special about him anyway." Korra said jokingly as she started off in the direction they had been heading. Ignika looked at his feet and slowly began to follow her. Ty Lee shook her head; she was going to have to talk to Korra about spouting her mouth off. The three of them walked until they reached what had once been a relatively normal home. The door had been knocked down and the entire house was in a state of disrepair.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"It looks as if Toph and Solek were attacked." Ty Lee frowned. "I doubt they were caught, nothing could take the two of them together. They must have left the city." Suddenly a voice rang out from the shadows.

"This is a restricted area! What are you doing here?" Ty Lee, Korra and Ignika turned to see a Dai-Lee enter the house in a defensive pose. Ty Lee drew her fans and stood in front of the kids.

"Back off… I am a Kyoshi warrior and a personal friend of the Earth King. And this is the Avatar!" She proclaimed with more bravado than she felt.

"The Avatar is dead… there can be no others." The Dai-Lee proclaimed.

"But there is! I am Ty Lee of the Kyoshi warriors and I bring documents from the Southern Water Tribe proving that this is the Avatar!" Ty Lee insisted as she gestured to Korra.

"Wait… Ty Lee? Is that really you?" The figure stepped into the light to get a better look at them. "Ty Lee! It is you!" He exclaimed happily as he ran up and clasped her hand. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Wait… Haru?" Ty Lee said uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me." Haru smiled.

"What are you doing working for the Dai-Lee?" Ty Lee asked as she recognized her friend and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Not here… they might find us. Is this really the Avatar?" Haru asked as he looked at Korra in wonder.

"Yes, yes it is." Ty Lee smiled.

"You can tell me all about it, but first we need to get to somewhere safe." Haru said as he gestured them out of the house. "They've sighted one of those cursed Bionicles in the city."

"Hey… watch ho… how you… talk about… about us!" Ignika frowned. Haru looked at him in surprise.

"Wait… you're TRAVILING with one of them?" He asked Ty Lee.

"Two actually." Ty Lee frowned at him. "Why?"

"Two of them… I'll explain back at my place. Just be quiet about it or I might have to arrest you for fraternizing with the enemy." He said as he led them through the city.

"What… why?" Korra asked.

"Because as of last week it's war." Haru said grimly. Ty Lee put a hand on Ignika's shoulder as then followed Haru. This did not sound good.

…

The large figure lay on the ground where he had fallen. His scorching chains burned into the grass at he tried to sit up. His body bore none of the scars or wounds that he had received in his previous fights. Nor was there any sign that he had been, up until a minute ago, dead. His twisted mask surveyed the world around him. Working slowly, as if he still could not believe that his body was intact he stood up, his hulking frame stopping just short of ten feet tall. He was most likely taller but his back was slouched. Cruel red eyes scanned for enemies. He did not know what delivered him from death but he did know one thing, this world was doomed. It was not he that was the cause of this doom. Rather, he was a product of it. He could feel something coming, and event that would shatter at least two universes. As demented as he was he would not let his new life end so quickly. Karzahni took his first few steps in this new world, his protodermis body easily pushing aside anything that stood in his way. It has been said that animals can sense things that normal people are unaware of. Either by this or for some other reason it seemed as if the trees themselves bent away from his body. He was Karzahni, ruler of nightmares. His name was spoken in quiet whispers in ghost stories by Matoran that barely believed that he existed. Dark Hunters refused to even consider his realm a plausible place to go, for even they were afraid of him. Only two beings had ever opposed him, one a Makuta who bore the mask of shadows, the other a Toa of air. It had been the Toa that had killed him, struck him down in cold blood. Karzahni could feel his presence in this world, the despair that he had felt the first time he had battled this Toa… Lesovikk. Soon this world would know true fear, for Karzahni could show them what they feared most… the future.


	5. Unlikely Allies

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra or anything else used in this chapter and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**No, I am not dead. No, I have not updated for, what is it now… two months? Well, I certainly hope that this chapter makes up for it. I originally wasn't planning to reveal this for another chapter or so but you, the readers, deserve a reward for continuing to want to know how this all ends despite my many absences. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Unlikely Allies

Iroh sat, cleaning his tea cups, at the Jade Dragon. He didn't move even though he knew that he was being watched. As the last server called farewell and headed home he smiled and spoke to no one in particular.

"Everyone's gone. You can come out from hiding now." He smiled as Lhikan stepped out of the shadows with a frustrated look.

"Really, again? I really thought that I had gotten past you this time." The Toa of Fire complained. "What gave me away this time?"

"Any firebender worth his salt can sense even a slight change in the temperature, and you my young friend cause the room to warm up by at least two degrees." Iroh laughed as he stood up and gave his young friend a quick hug. Over the years Lhikan had come to treat Iroh as a father figure, something that touched the old man greatly, especially figuring that Lhikan was in actuality thousands of years older than the firebender. Lhikan was surprised at how old Iroh looked; he had even aged since the Toa's last visit. Iroh now walked with the help of a cane and his hair was beginning to turn more white than gray. However, there was still a fire in his old eyes that betrayed a mischievous side that rivaled even Solek's.

"You still haven't lost it." Lhikan smiled.

"Who said I was going to?" Iroh laughed. "Now, don't tell me that you came out this way to see me all alone."

"No, I did come with a few people… we got separated in the city." Lhikan said, becoming serious. "The Dai-Lee were after me and I decided that it would be better to lose them than try to fight in the middle of the city."

"The city has become dangerous for anyone from your world." Iroh said gravely. "Only a week or so ago Solek and Toph left to find a safer place to live."

"Good, they're ok." Lhikan sighed. "I was worried that they had been taken away."

"Solek AND Toph?" Iroh chuckled. "There probably wouldn't be a city left if the Dai Lee had really tried. Between the two of them and Tank they had the city pretty scared. Who was traveling with you?"

"Ty Lee, a warrior from my world called Ignika, and a water tribe girl named Korra."

"Oh, Ty Lee finally got you to travel with her huh?" Iroh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No, I volunteered when they said they were headed to Ba Sin Se to ask Toph to teach Korra earthbending." Lhikan answered, slightly confused by Iroh's remark.

"Wait… Korra is the Avatar?" Iroh asked in shock. "I thought…"

"So did I." Lhikan interrupted. "Still, apparently Aang told Matoro that she was the new Avatar, so I guess it must be true."

"Can I meet her?" Iroh asked with trembling hands. "Meeting one Avatar is rare, but two…" Lhikan nodded in agreement.

"Come on, they should still be over at Solek and Toph's place." He said as he helped the old man up.

…

Ty Lee could hardly wait until Haru had carefully closed the door to his house before asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"War? What are you talking about?" She practically yelled at him as he turned around. "How could the earth king declare war on Lhikan!"

"It's not just Lhikan." Haru said quietly. "We have orders to arrest anyone connected to Bionicle on sight."

"Ok… still… How could the earth king do that?" Ty Lee asked irately.

"He didn't!" Haru insisted. "The council did; they've been trying to do it for years!"

"So why were they able to do it now?" Ty Lee asked as she forced herself to calm down.

"The king was recently wounded. He was out visiting one of the outlaying villages when a Rahkshi attacked his procession. It was the chance that the council had been waiting for; they placed the city under martial law and the Dai-Lee have been in charge ever since." Korra glanced over at Ignika and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Got all that sparky? The Dai-Lee aren't too happy you're here."

"B…but why? What th… threat do… do I pose t… them?" Ignika asked as he gestured with his hand. As he did the plant on the table next to where he was sitting withered and turned to dust as it lived out its life in seconds. Everyone looked to the plant and then back at Ignika. "Oh… I guess I… I should learn ho… how to control that." Ignika blushed.

"Great spirits! So this one can control plants?" Haru asked sarcastically.

"Not plants…. Life." Ignika said quietly.

"He… can… control…life." Haru said slowly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of what he had just heard. "Ok, that's it… we need to get you out of the city before I begin to change my mind and arrest all of you right here!"

"Hey, you can't arrest the Avatar!" Korra objected. Haru did a double take and then silently looked at Ty Lee.

"Ok, so perhaps there are some things that you don't know." She grinned.

"Ok, we can talk about this later, for now I need you all to follow me to the gates so that I can get you to leave." Haru said as he stood up.

"We can't leave without Lhikan." Ty Lee insisted.

"Or an earthbending teacher!" Korra jumped in.

"Look, if you need an earthbending teacher then I'll teach you!" Haru sighed. "But we can't wait for Lhikan, he's number one on the list of Bionicle's to get rid of."

"What? Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"Because we have reason to believe that he let the accident with the king happen." Haru said solemnly. "Now, can we go?"

"No!" Ty Lee insisted again. "I will not leave without Lhikan!"

"Why would you be leaving without me?" All four people in the room turned to see Lhikan open the door and help Iroh through. "Did I become forgettable that fast?" Ty Lee jumped up to greet him but was stopped when Haru stepped in front of her.

"Haru?" Ty Lee asked.

"Stand back Ty Lee, you know how dangerous he is. I would also like to know how he found us." Haru warned as he picked up a dagger sitting nearby. Lhikan looked at Haru as if he was crazy and helped Iroh over to Korra.

"We found you guys because of Iroh." Lhikan said.

"When you get as old as I am it's rather easy to sense those who have a strong connection to the spirit world." Iroh smiled as he nodded to Korra. "I see that you are indeed the Avatar, I am honored to be in your presence young one." Korra was for once apparently taking her position seriously as she reached out and solemnly shook the old man's hand. Lhikan looked at Haru, who was still glaring at him. He had over heard that the earthbender would be traveling with them, which was going to make things very interesting. Lhikan narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Haru was apparently protecting Ty Lee from him. Very interesting indeed.

…

The following morning Lesovikk awoke from a dreamless sleep, a strange thing for him. The Toa of Air was all too used to having horrible nightmares during his sleep. In fact, with the exception of one thing the morning was actually quite pleasant. The one thing was the fact that Vezon had tied his hands and feet during the night. Lesovikk rolled over and glared at the small Piraka who was sitting nearby.

"If I didn't have to bring you back…"

"You would do horrible things to me, blah blah blah, certain death, blah blah blah, massive amounts of pain, la-de-da-de-da." Vezon smiled evilly. Lesovikk turned back to struggling as he asked a burning question.

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Vezon responded indignantly. "Without you around there would be no one to entertain me. That and you'd make a huge mess and I'd doubt that I could take you out with the first stab." Vezon gestured with his dagger at the struggling Toa. "So I just tied you up in order to get a small moment of fun before we continued." Lesovikk didn't answer but instead concentrated. His mask of Kindred allowed him to copy the abilities of any animal native to the world he was in, and in this world it also seemed to change his body to physically reflect the change. The one problem was that he didn't know any of the animals of this world. Usually he just acted and his mask activated to fit the situation, but getting out of a rope… that was a little different. Lesovikk flexed his arms in an attempt to get loose. All of a sudden his arms became part metal and his hands grew into claws. The ropes snapped and the bindings on his feet took even less time, no rope could handle protodermis claws. "Bravo, bravo… now that was impressive." Vezon laughed.

"More than impressive… now we know that our world has had contact with this one." Lesovikk said as he looked at his arms. "These look like Kikanalo claws."

"And that means… what now?" Vezon asked.

"It means that there is almost definitely a way home." Lesovikk answered, almost smiling again out of sheer relief. "And on top of that a Kikanalo should be pretty easy to find. It's not like you could mistake them for anything else." Vezon was about to make a smart remark but he suddenly sat up and frowned.

"Something's wrong." He said adamantly. Lesovikk ignored him and started packing up their camp. "No, really, something bad is coming!" Vezon said as he got up and ran to Lesovikk's side.

"Will you stop, your jokes aren't funny." Lesovikk snarled as he pushed Vezon away.

"Not joking!" Vezon insisted. Lesovikk frowned, he could almost feel something as well, almost as if his mask power was letting him feel things that the animals around him were feeling. He felt some primal terror, something that he had only felt once before. Still, he shook it off.

"Look, there is nothing in this world to fear." Lesovikk insisted. "I seriously doubt that there is any warrior in this world who can take on a fully realized Toa."

"Really… what about the girl?" Vezon asked with a smirk. "She beat you without even fighting."

"She… was not a threat." Lesovikk snarled. "And anyway, you weren't scared of her."

"True." Vezon mused. "However, I really have to insist that something REALLY bad is coming."

"Oh Karzahni would you just shut up!" Lesovikk said as he turned around. What he saw made him stop short of threatening Vezon if he didn't be quiet. Somehow a large being had managed to sneak up on their campsite without them hearing anything. What made it worse was the fact that Lesovikk had met this certain being before… he had killed him.

"Greetings Toa." The massive Lord of Nightmares said with an evil grin. Vezon whirled around and gaped at the large creature.

"Oh, Karzahni." The Piraka swore.

"Precisely." Karzahni said with a smile before striking. In seconds he had both Lesovikk and Vezon in his claws. They struggled as his mask began to glow slightly.

"No… not again!" Lesovikk yelled in fear. "I will not live through my nightmares again!"

"Nightmares yes… but not yours." Karzahni said quietly before the two fell limp in his claws. "These nightmares shall belong to many should they come to pass."

…

Lesovikk looked around. This was not his past. He had expected to see a replay of the moment his team had died, this was different. Everything as far as the eye could see was a broken wasteland filled with the wreckage of a massive battle.

"Karzahni… I know you can hear me!" Lesovikk yelled. "What is this? What are you showing me?" the Lord of Nightmares chose not to answer. Lesovikk began to walk; he might as well see where he was. The strange thing was that he knew that he was dreaming. The last time that Karzahni had placed him in a dream he had been unaware of it. Lesovikk felt something bump his feet and looked down. He saw that it was a weapon. Upon closer inspection he recognized it as one of Lhikan's blades. He had no idea what it was doing there but it was obvious that it had been overused. It was even partially melted. Lesovikk knew that the only thing that was possibly hot enough to melt a Fire Toa's weapon was a nova blast. Shaking his head Lesovikk continued on, he had a very bad feeling about this dream. Hearing a scuffling behind him he turned to see a strange creature. It was about the size of a Makita cub, but with a third pair of limbs that sported sharp claws growing from its shoulders. The creature snarled and attacked Lesovikk with a hungry look in its eye. In a second Lesovikk had brought his blade up and sliced one of the creature's limbs off. The creature screeched in pain and scurried off, only to be set upon by three more of its kind. Lesovikk stumbled back in disgust and continued on his way. The debris covered the plain as far as Lesovikk could see. Among the wreckage the Toa of Air made out some objects, none of which were familiar to him. The remains of a blue box that had the words "Police Call Box" on it, a strange robot that looked as if it had been halfway between jet and robot before dying due to a black car with a strange bat-like symbol on it that had apparently been rammed into the robot so hard that it had fused with it, the ruins of what once had been a strange circular device that seemed to be sitting upright in the ground, the remains of strange ships of every color and description. The thing that bothered Lesovikk the most were the charred remains and broken bodies that scattered the battlefield. A small green creature lay surrounded by corpses that looked as if they had been burnt by a high powered lazer, a human who apparently had died after driving a sword into a strange black creature that looked as if it was halfway between a demon and a dragon, two more humans with strange robes still holding hands, the scattered shards of some strange armor with a symbol written in blood inside the back plate, a massive human who lay protectively over two figures, one of whom was cradling the other smaller figure in his arms. Lesovikk found that it was best to try to ignore the many bodies and just continue walking. As a Toa he had seen death before, but not on this scale. Within a minute he came upon a very familiar object, it was the ruins of a transport chute. On top of the ruins there was a massive ship, its disk shaped head imbedded in the ground as its two dead engines lay broken away from the body. There was no sign of life, except for one person, a boy standing some ten feet away. The boy was clothed in a strange conglomeration of armor. He had a round shield with a star on it in one hand and in the other a strange glowing sword. He seemed to be wearing a mixture of Bionicle and some strange red armor with a yellow belt around his waist. Lesovikk walked over to the boy and stood next to him, looking out over the wasteland.

"What has happened here?" Lesovikk asked. The boy did not respond, he only continued looking on. Tears fell from his eyes and traveled down his face as he raised a small device to his mouth and spoke.

"Ignika's journal, final entry." He choked out. "They're all dead , Matoro, Lhikan, even Korra… all of them. Ever since the collision so many have died, and uncountable number of people, races and species that I couldn't have imagined existed, all gone. Only the power of the Ignika sustained me, even when I would have preferred to die. I am the last. If any life still exists in this strange conglomeration of worlds let them know that we tried our best, we fought our hardest, and we failed. We found out to late what was actually happening, too late to stop it. I now take my rest… I… I cannot go on." Ignika stopped and cried for a moment before continuing. "I held her as she died." He continued. "I… I just can't do this anymore. I had to scavenge armor and weapons off of the dead, off of stronger warriors then I. I… I just can't stand it, all this death. I am not Matoro; I am not a true hero. If anyone finds this don't think any worse of me. I cannot go on. End journal." With that Ignika put the device down and walked a short distance. Lesovikk followed only to see that they were at the edge of a cliff, the bottom of which was filled with sharp rocks and pieces of metal. Realizing what Ignika was going to do Lesovikk tried to grab him, but it was too late. Without a moment of hesitation Ignika threw himself off of the cliff. Lesovikk watched in horror as the boy fell, only to be impaled on one of the larger rocks. Suddenly the very world twisted and seemed to rip itself to shreds. Lesovikk fell as the ground ceased to exist. He continued to fall until there was nothing left, only darkness.

…

Both Lesovikk and Vezon woke up gasping for air and sweating.

"What in the name of all things dark and horrible was THAT?" Vezon asked breathlessly.

"That was MY nightmare, the future." Karzahni answered. "The only future that I have been able to see for months."

"What could happen to cause such devastation?" Lesovikk asked.

"I am not sure." Karzahni answered "All I can tell is that something happened to cause all of the worlds to collide, one at a time."

"This… is a lot to take in." Lesovikk said as he shook his head. "Is this future certain?"

"We can stop it, but only if we know how it was caused." Karzahni answered. "All the futures I see are only possible ones; however, this one seems particularly unstoppable. For some reason I cannot see how this happened, I can only see that it started with this universe and ours, and what followed, the end of all life, from any and all universes."

"That… would be bad. I wouldn't have anyone to annoy if that happened." Vezon said indigently. "We have to keep this from happening!"

"Agreed." Karzahni said. The two of them turned and looked at Lesovikk. The Toa of Air shook his head.

"Work, with you?" He asked, looking at Karzahni. "I KILLED you. You brought more pain then I could ever have imagined feeling on me."

"Would you doom uncounted numbers of innocents just because of a nightmare?" Karzahni asked. Lesovikk silently stared at the horizon before turning back to two of the people he hated most in this or any universe.

"Exactly one second after we stop this… I am going to kill both of you, hang the consequences!" He snarled.

"But you are going to help stop it." Vezon pointed out.

"Yes, Mata Nui help me I going to help you both stop it." Lesovikk admitted. For the first time in the history of the Bionicle world a Toa reached out and shook the claws of Karzahni.

…

Lhikan and the others waved their goodbyes to Iroh as they quietly snuck out of Ba Sin Se. Lhikan and Ty Lee were the last of the group to head into the shadows. Ty Lee turned to Lhikan and smiled.

"He seems to get older every time I see him." She sighed sadly. "I see that his old war wound is acting up again, why else would he need the cane." Lhikan nodded in agreement and then blushed slightly.

"Ah… Ty Lee, can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, anything." Ty Lee responded.

"I was just kind of wondering what your relationship with Haru was." Lhikan blurted out quickly.

"Why… why would you ask me that?" Ty Lee asked in shock.

"Oh… no reason." Lhikan said, suddenly becoming very interested in anywhere besides Ty Lee's face. Ty Lee knew that Lhikan was a horrendous liar; anyone looking at his face could tell when he was lying. The fact that he was looking away meant that not only did he want to know the answer badly, but he did have a reason for asking.

"Well, shortly after the fiasco at my twentieth birthday, you remember the one." Ty Lee grinned. Lhikan groaned.

"How could I forget? If not for Zuko your parents wouldn't have rested until you were brought back in chains and I would be in deep trouble." He winced.

* * *

**Author's Note: No, you didn't miss anything. Lhikan is referencing an event that is going to happen in "The First Few Years". But it will take a while for the story to get to that point so don't hold your breath for it.**

* * *

"Well, anyway…" Ty Lee continued with a smile. "After that I came to Ba Sin Se and lived with Iroh for a while in order to stay below my parent's radar. During that time Haru and I… well…"

"Well what?" Lhikan asked.

"We kind of dated." Ty Lee admitted. "Well, he thinks we did. I never really had any feelings for him beyond those of a very good friend. But I think that he developed pretty strong feelings for me. After a year things had quieted down so I moved to Kyoshi Island to complete my training."

"If you didn't love him then why did you date him?" Lhikan asked, feeling strangely relieved that Ty Lee apparently did not have feelings for the Earthbender.

"Let's just say it kind of helped me take my mind off of another guy." Ty Lee smiled as she pushed ahead to catch up with the others.

"Wait… what guy?" Lhikan asked. "And… why do I care so much?" He thought to himself as he hurried to catch up as well.

"Oh, you'll find out someday." Ty Lee laughed quietly.

* * *

**So… was that worth the wait? Just for fun, when you review (as you should) try to identify all of the references that I made during the nightmare sequence. I will put a full list at the beginning of the next chapter. Try to see if you can get them all, happy hunting :)**


	6. A change of plans

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ok, the final list of what was in the nightmare (in order of appearance) is…

Some Zerglings (Starcraft), The Tardis (Dr. Who), Starscream (Transformers), The Batmobile (DC Universe), a Stargate (Stargate, Stargate Atlantis etc), Celebi (Pokémon), Samurai Jack and Aku (Samurai Jack), Revan and Bastila (Knights of the Old Republic), Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood), Butler, Holly and Artemis Fowl (Artemis Fowl), The Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Captain America's shield (Marvel Universe), Pieces of Iron Man's armor (Marvel Universe) and Batman's utility belt (DC Universe)

Put any questions you have in your reviews and I'll answer them as quickly as possible.

And as to why it has taken me so long to post, well you can blame that on the person who ran a red light and hit me while I was driving to work. Nobody was seriously hurt but I bashed my arm up pretty bad (I now have the Buick logo burnt into my left arm from when the airbag went off) and ended up pinching a nerve in my leg (not fun at all) the pain meds I had to take kept me out for a couple weeks and since then the physical therapy sessions have taken up more time. And what time I have left is mostly spent working so that I can afford to go to college again this fall. I haven't even played a game of SC2 in about 2 months (and that's a long time for me). I apologize for taking so long to get this up and hopefully I will be updating my other stories soon.

* * *

Chapter 5

A change of plans

Ignika slumped down on a stump after a day of traveling away from Ba Sin Se.

"K… Karzahni I'm tired." He gasped. "Not… u… used to walking so long."

"Wimp." Haru whispered. Lhikan heard and sent a small flame under Haru's pants. Haru cried out in surprise and fell back rubbing his rear end.

"Sorry Haru, didn't know you needed a rest so badly." Lhikan laughed.

"This looks like a good camping spot anyway." Ty Lee said as she placed her pack down.

"Yeah… It'll do." Korra said as she sat down next to Ignika and put her feet up on a rock. Ignika shuffled away a little as their hands almost touched. Ty Lee smiled and then began to put up her and Korra's tent.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Haru asked Lhikan suspiciously when he saw the Toa of Fire was not setting up a tent.

"Under the stars." Lhikan answered as he put out his bedroll. "I don't really like tents."

"What? Don't like being contained?" Haru laughed mockingly as he made a tent of earth.

"No… don't want to set the tent on fire in my sleep." Lhikan smiled evilly. "I can't speak for any other tents either."

"Oh Lhikan, stop teasing him." Ty Lee laughed.

"Teasing… sure… I was teasing." Lhikan grumbled.

…

Lesovikk chose to sleep away from the other two. Even after a day of traveling with them he was not happy with the situation. Still, the possible future that Karzahni had shown him was too horrible to let happen. He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around the idea of every being in every universe dying. Lesovikk had placed himself in a hidden fork of a tree, perfectly situated so that he could see anyone coming towards him, but they couldn't see him. He slowly closed his eyes, still ever alert, as he fell into a troubled sleep.

…

It was late at night when two figures met about a day's journey from Ba Sin Se.

"Did you relay the message?" One of them asked.

"Yes… the Dai-Lee have been alerted." The other answered

"Why are you doing this for me, what exactly do you want?" The first figure asked.

"I want the same as you… to rid our world of these cursed pretenders!" The second figure smiled.

"Then what shall we do next?" The first figure asked.

"Help guide Lhikan and the others to me. The Dai-Lee will make sure that there is only one firebender that can teach the Avatar. I will take it from there. In the mean time, start causing rifts in the group. If you can separate them up then they will be weak and ripe for the picking."

"Then I shall do as you suggest." The first figure said as he turned and walked back into the shadows. The second figure smiled evilly.

"Soon…" It said reassuringly to itself, "Soon Lhikan will be mine!"

…

Lesovikk did not know how late it was when he awoke. He was sweating and panting with fear… he had had the nightmare again. Karzahni was nowhere in sight so it must have been a normal nightmare. Lesovikk cursed, he would have almost preferred that Karzahni was the cause of these nightmares, then he could have destroyed the Lord of Nightmares in frustration. The Toa of Air sat up and looked off at the horizon. Slowly, but surely, the memories that the nightmare had awoken grew too strong for him to bear. He slowly began sobbing to himself. Many would have found the sight strange, most would have died shortly after suggesting that Lesovikk could cry at all. Lesovikk was surprised when a pair of luminescent arms encircled him in a tender embrace. He looked up to see the girl, Yue, smiling sadly at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he turned away from her.

"You are suffering greatly." She said softly. "Yet you do not allow any to help you recover… why?"

"Because if I was to recover I might forget them." He responded quietly.

"Your team, the ones you let down, did they hate you?"

"No… they were my closest friends." Lesovikk admitted.

"Then I doubt that they would want you to be feeling the pain that you are forcing yourself to go through." Yue smiled. Lesovikk was quiet for a moment.

"Why do you care?" He asked. "I am nothing to you, I don't even belong in this world."

"I care because that's who I am." Yue responded. "And because right now you need someone to care." She brought Lesovikk's face up with her hand. "And I also care because I know what you are going through. I too cannot be with the one I loved. I gave my life to ensure the continuation of my people. To them, I am a hero. But I can never be with my love again."

"I lost my love to an attack that I should have been able to avoid. My entire team died and then I broke the most sacred rule of the Toa, I killed." Lesovikk admitted, "I am no hero… I… I don't know what I am."

"If you are no hero then why do you help those that you hate?" Lesovikk looked at Yue.

"Ok… you know far too much about me for me to be comfortable, and what are you? A ghost?"

"I am the moon spirit." Yue said. "I used to be a Water Tribe princess, before."

"Some pair we make… a dead princess and a fallen hero." Lesovikk joked.

"Are we a pair?" Yue asked with a smile.

"I didn't mean to insinuate anything." Lesovikk said quickly.

"And yet you haven't complained about the hug yet." Yue pointed out. Lesovikk actually blushed as he pushed her arms away.

"If you are a ghost then how can you touch me?" He asked.

"In this world the real world and the spirit world are very close to one another. On top of that we are nearing the summer solstice, a time where the two are only separated by a wall as thin as an infant's first breath. I might as well be alive during the solstices."

"So you can be with your love." Lesovikk frowned.

"No, he had married and has a child. He has happily moved on, as have I." Yue smiled.

"This world is almost a strange as my own." Lesovikk remarked.

"Then your world must be a place to see indeed. Can you tell me about it?" Yue asked.

"I… I guess." Lesovikk said. He told her of the great city of Metru Nui, of the Coliseum and the Archives. He told her of the great wars against the League of Six Kingdoms, and the Toa-Dark Hunter war. Lesovikk talked late into the night of his home until he finally fell asleep. Yue smiled at her new friend, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She leaned over and hesitantly kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep Lesovikk, sleep free of dreams and nightmares. Your friends called out from the afterlife so strongly for your happiness that even I could hear it." Yue said as she begun to vanish. "I only wish… I only wish that I was able to do more for you… that I was still human."

…

When Lhikan woke up the next morning he was astounded by the silence. It was the first morning since he had joined Ty Lee and Korra that the two girls were not chatting it up as they unpacked their tent and prepared to move. Lhikan stretched out and yawned, silence was nice… but he still wondered where everyone was. The only audible sound was a low thumping that came from a short distance away. Walking over Lhikan saw that Korra was beginning her training in earthbending.

"Good, now… let's see you try to move this rock." Haru said with a slight smile. Korra nodded and made a pushing motion at the rock. It flew forward, accidentally heading right towards Lhikan. The Toa of Fire calmly jumped it and landed on the other side.

"Nice work." He nodded to Korra. "But I would work on smaller rocks, the bigger ones are a little too easy to see coming."

"Really?" Haru snarled. "And who gave you permission to watch a training session?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Lhikan asked.

"He doesn't want us watching." Lhikan turned to see Ignika climb down from a nearby tree where he had been hiding. "He's afraid that we'll… what was the word… steal? The secret of earthbending."

"Good to see your speech impediment is gone." Lhikan smiled. "And I don't see what the problem is, it's not as if we could learn how to earthbend."

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to trust you with the secrets of my culture!" Haru said loudly as he took a step closer to Lhikan. "In fact, if Ty Lee didn't want you here I would chase you off myself."

"I'd like to see you try." Lhikan smiled provocatively. "Fortunately for you I'm not in the mood for a useless fight." With that Lhikan turned to walk away.

"Yeah… I should have guessed that you were a coward. Only cowards date maniacs." Haru joked. Lhikan stopped walking. Ignika and Korra exchanged looks of worry. Even Korra, who loved trying to push Lhikan's button's whenever she could, knew that one subject area was off limits.

"Haru, cut it out!" She whispered. "Let's just get back to training."

"Not until he leaves, for good." Haru said loudly. "Anyone who hangs out with criminals and traitors isn't going to be anywhere near my friends."

"How... do… you… know… about… that?" Lhikan said without turning around. His fists were white from being clenched and little sparks were shooting off of them.

"I work for the Dai-Lee," Haru answered. "We know everything about you and your little girlfriend, Tuyet… was it?"

"Shut up…" Lhikan said.

"I heard that she tried to destroy the Fire Nation with a tidal wave, and you had to kill her to stop her. So sad." Haru laughed.

"Haru, seriously, stop it!" Korra said.

"Why?" Haru asked her.

"Because it's not right!" Ignika insisted.

"Not right?" Haru laughed. "He's not even human, none of you blasted Bionicles are human! YOU NEVER WERE!"

"SHUT UP!" Lhikan yelled as he turned around to face Haru. "You will not speak to Ignika that way!"

"Or what? You'll call up some traitorous maniac to hurt me. I say that it was good that you killed her, the only bad thing is that she didn't manage to take you out at the same time." Haru spat. Ignika cringed back against a tree as Lhikan passed him. The Toa of Life didn't really know what was going on. All he knew was that Lhikan had changed from a happy-go-lucky guy to a dangerous warrior. The grass around Lhikan began to catch fire and fizzle out as he walked on it.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stop talking… now." Lhikan snarled. Haru didn't answer, he just sent the rock he had been hiding behind his back towards Lhikan's head at lethal speed. To his surprise a glowing field surrounded the Toa of Fire and stopped the rock. Haru began sending rock after rock at Lhikan as the Toa walked closer.

"I guess that the Dai-Lee didn't know about my special power." Lhikan snarled "I can summon an energy shield to block any attack I see coming. I don't even need to draw my swords to stop you." Haru continued sending rock after rock at Lhikan as the Toa walked slowly closer. In desperation he even made a wall of spikes facing Lhikan, but they crumbled away when he rammed his energy shield into them. Haru backed up against the cliff wall as the vengeful Toa of Fire came closer. Just then Ty Lee walked into the clearing.

"Hey guys, what's… LHIKAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ty Lee yelled in shock. Lhikan jumped as if stung and took several steps back.

"I…I…I…" He started to say.

"You what? Just what do you think you were doing?" Ty Lee asked irately as she pointed to the smoldering footprints that Lhikan had created. "You could have burned down the forest!"

"I… I… I think I need to be alone for a moment." Lhikan said quietly as he walked away. Ty Lee looked at the slightly smiling Haru and turned her wrath on him.

"Don't look so cocky, he wouldn't have done something like that unless you pushed him past the limit." Ty Lee said while emphasizing herself by poking Haru fairly hard with her finger. "How dare you mock him? He has spent THOUSANDS of years grieving for Tuyet's death in his world and then he had to kill her again here! How could you be so INSENSITIVE?"

"Why do you defend him… he's not even human?" Haru asked.

"He's acting more human then you are right now." Ty Lee snarled. "Now, I'm going to go talk to him and make sure that he's ok. you had better get back to training Korra."

"What makes you think he won't just burn you to the ground? He said he wanted to be alone" Haru asked, barely stopping himself from sneering.

"I know because he can't hurt me… we mean too much to each other." Ty Lee said as she walked after Lhikan.

…

Lhikan was sitting on a rock meditating when Ty Lee found him. She knew him well enough to tell in a glance that he was deeply ashamed for losing his temper. She quietly sat next to him until he opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Ty Lee, I… I'm sorry for…" He started before she cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"Stop… you don't have to be. I saw the whole thing." She explained. "I was gathering herbs nearby when the argument started."

"Oh…" Lhikan said quietly.

"Do you know why Haru hates you?" Ty Lee asked.

"No… I just assumed it was because of the incident with the king he keeps blaming me for."

"Well, that didn't help… but no. He hates you because about four years ago a Rahkshi attacked his village and killed his parents. You showed up a little late because you had been fighting them elsewhere, but he doesn't believe that. He still thinks that you let his parents die." Ty Lee turned to the Fire Toa and smiled. "I know you wouldn't have done something like that… but he doesn't. Give him some time to get to know you, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Really, well I doubt that anyone could trust me as much as you do." Lhikan laughed.

"You've got that right." Ty Lee grinned as she scooted a little closer. The two of them sat there, looking at each other. Ty Lee knew what she wanted to happen, but she was scared of going too fast and pushing Lhikan away like she had Matoro. Lhikan on the other hand felt something stir in his heart, something that had been quiet for a long time. A little voice told him that she was beautiful, everything he could have wanted. Slowly, without really realizing it, the two of them drew closer until their lips were only inches away from the other. Ty Lee closed her eyes and leaned even closer.

"Guys! We're under attack!" Korra yelled as she ran over to them. Lhikan and Ty Lee jumped back and looked at Korra in shock.

"Wait… what?" the normally quick to action Lhikan asked.

"It's the Dai-Lee… they found us and are attacking the others! I wanted to help but Ignika sent me to get you!" Korra gasped. "Hurry!" Lhikan and Ty Lee wasted no more time. In seconds they had jumped up and were heading towards the clearing that Korra had been training in. Lhikan didn't like what he could hear… it was too quiet. They burst into the clearing and stopped. Haru was lying dazed against the cliff… and Ignika was nowhere to be seen.

"Ignika… Ignika!" Korra yelled loudly. "Where are you?" Seeing Haru get up she ran over and, grabbing him by his vest, pushed him against the cliff wall. "Where is Ignika?" She asked slowly and dangerously.

"They… they got him." Haru said quietly as he stood up and pushed Korra away.

"THEY WHAT?" Korra yelled. She lifted her hand and tendrils of earth came out of the cliff and bound Haru. "You let them take him… didn't you!" She yelled accusingly. "You were afraid of him and let them take him!" She started to sob. Lhikan came up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Korra… calm down." He said quietly. "None of this is going to help us find Ignika." Korra slowly lowered her hand and the stone bonds retreated from around Haru. Lhikan helped Korra to the destroyed remains of the camp and sat her down on the tree stump. "Now… just tell me what happened."

"Well… we were practicing earthbending when Ignika said he felt someone coming…" She explained between tears. "Suddenly there were about twenty Dai-Lee that just came out and attacked us. I managed to knock down two of them when Ignika jumped in front of me and told me to go get you two. He… He said that there were too many… I didn't think that they'd be able to take him." Korra sobbed. Lhikan put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and looked at Haru.

"I'm not going to blame you for what happened." He said quietly.

"Well that's certainly…" Haru started to say mockingly.

"If…" Lhikan interrupted. "You tell us where they would take him."

"Lake Laogai. Where else?" Haru shrugged.

"But Toph said that it was destroyed." Ty Lee said.

"We rebuilt it." Haru said simply. "Wait… you honestly aren't thinking of going after them? You'll never find it, and even if you do get in we've improved the security since the Avatar was there… you'll never get out, it's impossible!" Lhikan stood up and looked Haru right in the eye.

"Then it's a good thing that I my life has been spent proving that nothing is impossible. And there is nothing that I will not do to save a friend." He said quietly. For a second Haru saw something in Lhikan's eyes, he saw the pain of thousands of years watching as everyone you cared about died. For a split second Haru actually felt bad for the Toa of Fire, but that feeling was swept away as the bitterness came back.

"You're crazy." He said as he looked away.

"I've been called worse." Lhikan smiled. "Now… where is this Lake Laogai?"

…

Ignika felt himself being carried across someone's shoulder. These Dai-Lee were surprisingly strong for humans as they seemed to move much faster than he remembered, even when carrying him. Ignika winced as he felt a stabbing pain Looking down he saw that it was caused by the dagger in his chest. There was a little red liquid that was dripping out and staining both the ground behind him and his armor. He tried to move his arms to remove the dagger and found he couldn't, mostly because he was all tied up. The Toa of Life settled himself as best he could and tried to ignore the pain… there was nothing else he could do.


	7. Rescue

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hey everyone… I'm back , just to let you know I am still alive, just really busy with school. Give me a month or so and the next part of "Be all our sins remembered" and "The first few years" should be up. In the mean time read and review.

Chapter 6

Rescue

Korra

I barely heard Lhikan and Haru arguing as I sat on the stump, I was still in too much shock. Ignika was gone. I didn't even know why I missed him… all I could remember was him telling me to run and get Lhikan and Ty Lee, he had smiled and said that he would be fine. Why had I believed him? The argument got louder as Haru absolutely refused to take Lhikan to Lake Laogai.

"I will not betray the Dai-Lee!" Haru insisted.

"Um, newsflash… you already have!" Lhikan snorted. "You were seen with us… unless the Dai-Lee are more forgiving than I think then you've already been doomed." That seemed to shut Haru up for a second as he figured out what Lhikan was talking about.

"Why can't we just track them?" Ty Lee asked.

"They're too good…" Lhikan shook his head. "They'll have covered their tracks and set false trails. No, if we want to find them then we need Haru to lead us there."

"But… I can't just betray my own kind so that you can see your little wimp again." Haru insisted. "Plus, with his powers he REALLY is a threat to all humans, I think that it was a good thing that they got him." It was then that I snapped. I stood up and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You had better help us find him or by the moon spirit I will DESTROY you!" I screeched at him. I was angrier than I had ever been, and for no good reason either. Why should I trust Ignika over Haru, I had known them for about the same amount of time. My confusion over my emotions only made me angrier. I instinctively reached out with my mind and gathered a clump of rock behind me and held it ready to throw at Haru. I was so angry that the world around me seemed to swirl and change. Suddenly I realized what was happening. I had become so angry that I had activated the Avatar State, but something was wrong. Instead of feeling the power and wisdom of the past Avatar's I felt an emptiness. It felt as if I was falling a very long way. Images flashed in front of my eyes so fast that I couldn't understand all of them. In shock I gasped for air and fell to the ground. Suddenly one of the images became very clear… it was a warrior, in strange armor and covered in cuts and various wounds, standing in a desert holding a strange blade. As I looked the warrior turned. I gasped in surprise as I realized that I knew who the warrior was… it was me.

…

As Korra fell forward Ty Lee ran up and caught her.

"Korra?" Lhikan asked hesitantly. When the young Avatar didn't rise up and destroy everything around her Lhikan hesitantly helped Ty Lee move her to a nearby rock.

"What's going on?" Haru asked.

"I think that Korra went into the Avatar state… but this isn't like anything that's happened before." Ty Lee said fearfully. Suddenly Korra sat up and looked directly at Lhikan and spoke in a deep voice that sounded like thousands of warriors talking all at once.

"_**Toa… stop… Toa… worlds… end… stop…save… world… Ignika."**_ It said with a lot of strain. Apparently that was all it could get out because Korra collapsed again. This time Lhikan caught her as she started to open her eyes.

"What… was… that?" Korra asked as she tried to stand up but found herself too weak.

"My guess is that it was a warning that a 'Toa' was going to bring about the end of the world." Haru said with a smug smile. "I wonder which Toa is supposed to do the destroying?"

"Can it Rahkshi spawn!" Lhikan snarled as he helped Korra back to a sitting position. "No Toa would ever cause the death of that many people, not even Tuyet."

"What bothers me is that I don't think we got the whole message" Ty Lee frowned. "If the Avatar spirits were trying to warn us about the end of the world then why didn't they just tell Korra? Why put her though all this for nothing?"

"They must have had a good reason… perhaps someone was stopping them." Lhikan guessed. "At least now we have good reason for going after Ignika."

"And that reason is?" Haru asked.

"The Avatar spirits said 'save… world… Ignika'" Lhikan smiled. "I think that means that we need him to make sure that your world stays safe."

"Even if they hadn't said that he would have had to listen to me." Korra grumbled.

"Yeah… being threatened by a large rock can change almost anyone's mind." Lhikan laughed.

"That… and I am the Avatar." Korra pointed out.

"Another good point." Ty Lee smiled. The three of them looked at Haru expectantly.

"Fine, I'll show you the way." He snarled. "But when we all die in a Dai-Lee holding cell don't blame me."

…

June looked at her Shirshu who was sniffing at something about a hundred yards away. Whatever it was that she was sniffing at was hidden by some large bushes. Nidhiki looked at June expectantly.

"Well, is it him?" He asked.

"Either that or a very large concentration of the strange metal that you showed me." June snapped. There was something wrong, her Shirshu was agitated, almost as if there was something nearby that worried it.

"Good enough for me." Nidhiki smiled. He and Krekka slowly moved forward and pushed through the bushes.

"Hey Nidihiki…" Krekka said as they crept forward. "Do you hear something breathing?"

"Only you, seriously, could you be any louder?" Nidhiki snarled. In a few seconds they push through the last bush and came face to face with the last thing they had ever expected to see. To be honest, it would be hard to find out who was more surprised, the two Dark Hunters… or the massive beast that had been resting before being awoken by the noise the two had made. If a Kikanalo could smile then Tank would have. In two seconds flat the two Dark Hunters soundlessly turned and ran as fast as their legs would take them, Tank barreling after them with a look akin to evil glee on his face. Kikanalo hate Dark Hunters, and Tank was smart enough to recognize the two in front of him. June looked up in shock as the two ran past her without a word. A second later her Shirshu followed as Tank bellowed loudly. June's mouth dropped as she tried to stay on her panicked animal and look at the beast that was chasing them, she had never seen anything like it. Tank bellowed again as he sped after his pray, he hadn't had this much fun in millennia.

…

Toph awoke as Tank ran off. She rolled over and punched her husband in the side to wake him up.

"Solek, Tank just left." She said with a yawn. "And I think we slept in."

"Why?" Solek asked as he tried to return air to his lungs. "Why must you do that?"

"Because I love you." Toph smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now go get Takua up so we can try to make Omashu before the end of the month." Solek half grinned half grimaced as he got up and resigned himself to yet another bruise. He wasn't that worried about Tank, after all, what was going to bother a massive metal monster? Tank could take care of himself.

…

Lesovikk walked silently, trying to ignore the fact that the two in front of him were probably his two worst enemies. He had refused to walk in front of them because of this very fact. What was funny was the two in front of him were actually getting along. Karzahni had missed a lot of what had happened in the final days of Makuta's reign, and Vezon was happy to talk on and on and on about his imaginary feats. Lesovikk mostly ignored what Vezon was saying, it was mostly Rahkshi spit anyway.

"So then I wrestled Tuyet to the ground and blasted her face off with my laser vision." Vezon finished. "And then, despite my immense help in taking Teridax down they threw me in jail!"

"You are a criminal, and insane." Lesovikk snarled.

"Guilty on both charges." Vezon laughed. "That still doesn't mean that I should have been thrown away like a wet rag… you guys owe me." Lesovikk chose to just sneer mockingly before continuing on in silence. The three of them walked for quite a while more in silence before Karzahni stopped and looked around.

"Something… is wrong." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? The fact that I would even consider working with you?" Lesovikk said quietly as he stopped.

"No… there is something nearby of immense power nearby. And there are far too many people gathered around it to make sense."

"And you know this why?" Vezon asked.

"You don't get to be the ruler of an island of chaos without being able to know things." Karzahni said as he looked around the area where they were. Nearby a large range of mountains started up. "There…" He said. "There is something in there."

"Are we really going to sidetrack just because you have a bad feeling?" Lesovikk asked.

"How do we know that the end of the universe does not begin there?" Karzahni asked as he started off in the direction he had pointed at. Vezon looked at Lesovikk and shrugged.

"It's as good as any other way." He grinned before starting off after the lord of nightmares.

…

Ignika awoke in pain… lots of it. He would have screamed, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing much with his vocal cords. He slowly tried to lift his head to see what was going on… only to find that he couldn't. He was fastened to a stone table with straps around his head, wrists, ankles, and chest. He was literally unable to move. All he knew was that he was no longer in his armor. Ignika heard a door open and then saw two of the Dai-Lee walk up to him. One was holding a stone tablet with some paper on it and appeared to be taking notes about something. The other one removed the gag from Ignika's mouth.

"Be silent, we will ask the questions. Who are you? And what are your powers?" He asked.

"I… I am Ignika." He managed to say through the pain. "And I don't have any powers."

"Really, you expect us to believe that?" The other one asked harshly. "There is no point in lying; the very fact that you are still alive proves that you have some sort of power."

"Why… what have you done to me?" Ignika asked, he was beginning to panic, there was something very wrong. Without speaking one of the guards unfastened his head. Ignika looked up and got a very good look at his chest… or rather, the gaping wound that had used to be his chest. Ignika whimpered in pain and fear, he had been dissected. The only reason he hadn't healed yet was the pincers and knives that had been left into his exposed body. He couldn't heal while the alien objects were still in his body.

"I will ask you again… what are your abilities?" The Dai-Lee asked. Ignika whimpered again and said nothing, mostly because he had fainted.

…

Lhikan looked at the surface of Lake Laogai, it was deceptively calm.

"Ok… so, how do we get in?" He asked, turning to Haru.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The earthbender asked. One look from the frustrated Lhikan and Korra convinced him to stop asking and he used his bending to open the underwater tunnel. With that he turned to Lhikan. "Ok, they probably know we're here now… how do you want to do this?"

"The same way I do everything." Lhikan smiled as he drew his blades "Quickly and efficiently."

"Well, almost everything." Ty Lee muttered to herself as she followed him into the tunnel.

"I'm going to stay up here and hold the tunnel open." Haru called out. Ty Lee waved to acknowledge him before running after Lhikan. "That guy is going to get her killed." Haru snarled.

…

When the unlikely trio reached the mountains they found a cave. There was some strange writing on top of the cave, but they had ignored it. A few minutes later they began to regret that. The cave led into a maze that was much more confusing that anything that they had ever seen before. It was Vezon, surprisingly, who figured out what was happening first.

"Oh Rahkshi bones! The walls are changing!" He exclaimed as they hit their fourteenth dead end in a row.

"Great… now we KNOW we're lost. This was a horrible idea." Lesovikk snarled.

"And yet you blame me for being lost?" Karzahni frowned. "Can't you sense the air currents that are bringing the fresh air in here?"

"It's no good, if the walls are changing then there is no way to know that we're not heading deeper into the maze." Lesovikk said as he turned to go down another path. "We could be stuck down here forever."

"Hey guys… I found something." Vezon called out. The other two caught up to him only to see a large room. On the walls was some kind of story.

"What sort of place is this?" Karzahni asked.

"It seems to be a place of memory." Lesovikk said quietly. "Something created so that people would always remember an event, apparently a tragic one." He traced some of the pictures with his fingers, stopping on one with the picture of a woman crying over a grave.

"So… does it help us?" Vezon asked.

"No… this talks about events that happened a long time ago." Lesovikk stated. He turned to go when he felt a sharp prick on his neck. Reaching up he pulled away a small dart. He turned to show it to the others when the entire world seemed to turn upside down. He quickly fell to the ground. As he fell asleep he felt a large thump from Karzahni falling over. The last thing that he remembered before blacking out was Vezon getting caught and stuffed in a bag, complaining all the way. Lesovikk was so drugged that it actually brought a smile to his face, before his own head was covered in a bag.

…

The Dai-Lee did indeed know that someone had invaded their base… however; they did not expect it to be Lhikan. As much as they tried to fight back they were unable to stop the powerful Toa. The few of them that managed to miss his attention were quickly defeated by the Kyoshi warrior that followed him. Korra was a little behind, checking each room they passed by for any sign of Ignika. Finally they got to a split in the tunnel. Lhikan looked both ways and then pointed.

"I'll take this one, you two check that passage." He said. The other two nodded and left him. After a few seconds Lhikan came to a fairly important looking door. He melted the lock and stepped inside. He looked at the room and the very large map that occupied the center of it. "Oh Karzahni…" he swore. It was not the map that bothered him… rather what was on the map. He quickly rolled it up and tucked it in his bag. He needed to show this to Zuko, assuming that he wasn't too late already.

…

Ignika

I was still on the stone slab when I awoke. What awoke me was not the pain, rather it was the sound of the guards yelling and then a loud crash. I heard the door open and a gasp of shock.

"Oh, Ignika." Came a gasping sob. I recognized the voice and looked up to see Korra. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror at what she was seeing. Ty Lee ran in and her face turned white. I remembered what I must look like. I quickly tried to talk, only to find that the gag was still in my mouth. Ty Lee realized that I was alive and sprung into action. She quickly pulled the gag from my mouth and then started giving orders to Korra.

"Quick, find some twine or something, we need to get him sown up before…"

"No… just take everything out!" I insisted. "Do it, please!" realizing that I knew what I was talking about Ty Lee quickly pulled out all of the objects from my middle and then unfastened me. By the time I sat unsteadily up my entire body had healed. Korra caught me as I fell, I was still pretty weak.

"Ignika… are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I… I think so." I answered. To my shock she pulled me into a hug and started crying on my shoulder.

"I… I thought I had lost you." She sobbed.

"It's ok… I'm fine, just a little weak." I said. I was really confused; she had acted like she hated me before I had been captured. I wondered if all human females were as strange as she was. Korra must have realized that the hug was starting to be uncomfortably long because she broke it off and moved to better support me. Ty Lee took my other side and they started carrying me out. "Wait… where is Lhikan?" I asked.

"He's searching the rest of the compound." Ty Lee explained. "He'll meet us outside." I tried to hold myself up, but found that I was still too weak to do much more than stumble along with them as my strength regained itself. We ran into a big room and I heard Ty Lee swear. I looked up and saw a large number of Dai-Lee.

…

Ty Lee scanned the room for any sort of escape, there was none. As soon as they had entered the room the passage behind them had been blocked with earthbending. She counted close to fifty Dai-Lee in the room, far too many for her and Korra to take on, especially with a weakened Ignika. She started to pass Ignika to Korra so that she could try to defend them when Ignika put out his arm and stopped her.

"No…" He said quietly. "I was kidnapped, caged, tortured, and DISSECTED!" His eyes slowly began to glow as he stood upright and faced the Dai-Lee. "I WILL NOT let that happen again!" With that he raised his arm. The front line of the Dai-Lee fell over as a strange glowing energy was extracted from their bodies. The energy swirled around to his hand and formed a sword. "You wanted to know what my powers were?" He asked the Dai-Lee. "How about a demonstration?" With that he set into them. Even Ty Lee had to stand in openmouthed shock. Ignika seemed to be everywhere, slashing, cutting, dodging, and killing. She had no clue how a quiet boy had changed into an effortless killing machine. Then she remembered what they had done to him… and realized for the first time just how powerful he must have been to have lived through that. She actually began to be a little afraid of him. It didn't help when he looked at about ten Dai-Lee and aged them into dust. She shook her head… this was beyond power, this was ridiculous. There was nothing that the surprised Dai-Lee could do; in less than two minutes they were all dead. Ignika stood in the middle of the bodies, he wasn't even breathing heavily. Korra and Ty Lee looked at each other, they were speechless.

"Hey… what's all that noise?" A voice called out. Ty Lee ran over to a cell and found a young woman inside. "Are you Dai-Lee?"

"No… we're not." Ty Lee said as she opened the door with a key she had taken from one of the guards when they broke into the base. "Who are you?"

"My name is Smellerbee." She answered. "Quick, is there someone in the cell next to me?"

"Yes." Korra answered as she looked in and was greeted by a bright pair of eyes. Ty Lee quickly unlocked the door and Smellerbee ran over and embraced the young man inside.

"Longshot… I'm so glad you're alive." She laughed happily.

"Smellerbee…" He said quietly.

"Um… can we hurry… no guarantee that there aren't any more Dai-Lee around." Korra said. The two former freedom fighters nod at each other and then follow Ty Lee and the others out, Ignika, sword in hand, leading the way.

…

Lesovikk woke up suddenly. He was in a large, dimly lit cavern. His wrists were tied together and he was forced to kneel because of a spear placed on his back. Looking to his sides he saw Karzahni in a similar situation, only with more humans holding spears to his back, and a bouncing bag that obviously contained Vezon. The center of the cavern was dominated by a large alter that a large group of humans were bowing at. As his vision cleared he got a better look at what was on the altar. What he saw made him swear. Even though he had never seen the object in person any Toa worth his salt would be able to recognize the object immediately. It was the shards of the Mask of Time.


	8. New Developments

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra or anything else in this chapter and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hey... I'm back. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, blame it on my junior year of college being way busier than I thought. First Few Years and Be All Our Sins Remembered should be updated in the next few weeks. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter 7

New Developments

Lhikan ran through the halls of Lake Laogai. The Dai Lee had by now figured out that they were no match for him and most of them had run off. The Toa of Fire smashed down every door he passed and looked inside. Most were empty. One was actually furnished in a style that would be better suited for a palace then a dungeon. However, since it was empty Lhikan still moved on. He finally come to the end of the hall and found the last door. Kicking it down he looked inside, expecting to see nothing, he was wrong. Lhikan found himself stopping in shock. The room was sparsely furnished, except for a stone slab with some blankets on it, obviously used for a bed. The only odd thing about the room was that it had a girl in it. She was sleeping, completely unaware that the door to her cell had been kicked in. That fact alone made Lhikan stare, he even felt a little guilty. He slowly walked over to her bed and shook her awake. She jerked awake and punched Lhikan in her shock. His shield turned on at the last second to block her attack.

"Who… who are you?" She asked.

"A friend," Lhikan responded with a smile. "And I'm not with the Dai-Lee."

"Oh thank the moon spirit!" The girl said as she wrapped her arms around Lhikan in a hug. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." Lhikan was glad that she couldn't see him, for some reason he was blushing.

"Um, look, we need to go." Lhikan said, slightly stumbling through his words. Seriously, what was up with him?

"Oh, ok… can I at least know my savior's name?" The girl asked.

"Lhikan… I'm Lhikan." The warrior of Fire responded.

"Well, Lhikan," The girl smiled. "My name is Kaiko; I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. Where are you from?"

"We can get into my back-story after we get out of here," Lhikan said as he checked outside of the door.

"Did you take down the entire base by yourself?" Kaiko asked, visibly impressed.

"Not all of it," Lhikan said shyly. "I… I had help."

"Ah, the modest type," Kaiko said with a smile as she tossed her auburn hair behind her. "I think that you and I are going to get along." Lhikan chose not to respond to that, instead leading Kaiko towards the exit. He needed to get out, for some reason this girl made him feel very uncomfortable in enclosed areas.

…

Lesovikk stared at the objects on the altar in shock.

"How in the name of Artakha did the Mask of Time get here… and then brake?" He asked no one in particular.

"Must you mention my brother?" Karzahni winced.

"Ah, sore subject?" Lesovikk asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be sure to bring him up as much as possible."

"Why are you so antagonistic?" Karzahni asked. "Shouldn't the mask with the ability to control time be a bigger problem right now?" Lesovikk hated to admit it, but the Lord of Nightmares was right. The people in the cave seemed to be worshiping the shards.

"I think I have a theory," Lesovikk said. "Somehow the mask comes over, gets broken, and then these people start trying to put it back together."

"Close," A voice said. Lesovikk and Karzahni turned to see a man who was clearly in charge. "We are trying to recreate it in order to empower ourselves."

"Empower ourselves against people like you," The cult leader said with a smile. "So we can fight back when you invade."

"What in the name of me are you talking about?" Karzahni asked. "What invasion?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me…" The cult leader smirked. "We know that you will be coming, and with the power of time on our side we will have a fighting chance against you Bionicle," The cult leader smiled. "You Bionicle think that you're better than anyone else. Soon you will know that you need to fear us." The cult leader walked away, rejoining the chanters.

"Do you know anything about this?" Karzahni asked Lesovikk.

"They're insane," Lesovikk shook his head. "Why would we invade here?" He looked at the shards worriedly. "These people are just insane enough to try to put this thing back together."

"I am even more concerned that they are keeping us alive. Why would they want us?" Karzahni frowned.

"Yeah… I say we stop being captured." Lesovikk said. With that he flexed his arms and changed them into the Kikanalo arms. The ropes holding his arms were shredded. Karzahni merely moved his claws and his own bonds snapped. Vezon, who had been listening from inside the bag he had been wrapped in, cut his way out with his dagger.

"Ok… I could understand catching me, after all I am the most powerful one here…" Vezon complained. "But BAGGING me? That is the last straw!" The cultists turned at the sound of Vezon's voice and exclaimed in shock to see that their prisoners were free.

"Get them!" The cultist leader screamed. Before anyone could move Vezon jumped over to the shards.

"Ok, nobody move or I'll smash the mask… more than it already is smashed anyway." Vezon said as he picked up the shards. Three sets of voices called out at the same time.

"Put that down! It's ours!"

"You idiot, put those down!"

"Are you insane? Don't pick those up!"

"Wait… why?" Vezon asked. A second later he found out. The shards lit up Vezon touched them. With a bright light they reformed into one of the most powerful masks in the world.

"Oh… that's why," Vezon said as his body began to glow along with the mask. "Whoops."

…

Vezon

I was suddenly standing in a strange white field. Scattered across the field were strange spheres with constantly changing colors. I figured that the mask in my hands had something to do with where I was, so I tried to drop it. It floated in front of me and turned so that I was looking it in the eyes.

"Well, this is unexpected," I said while trying to move out of the mask's vision. It moved with me, lovely. I jumped as a voice sounded out from behind me

"Yes, objects of such power tend to be a little temperamental." I turned to see a strange beast standing behind me. It was about the size of a Kikanalo with a catlike body and a strange mane. It's fur was a brilliant gold that made it hard to look at it in direct sunlight.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the space between universes, a 'wood between the worlds' if you will," The being explained in a deep voice. "Each one of those spheres is actually a universe with as many beings in it as your own." I shuddered; there was something about his voice. It was old, older than me, older than my entire world. I suddenly, and for the first time in my life, felt very afraid.

"You need not fear," the creature smiled. "I am not here to harm you."

"Then why are you here? For that matter, why am I here?" I asked, still a little apprehensive.

"You are here because the Mask brought you here, I am here to guide you," The creature explained. "The Mask of Time brought you here because here is a place beyond time, a place where there is no change."

"Sounds boring," I said, looking around. I noticed that there was a problem with several of the spheres. They were moving towards each other. The strange thing was that it seemed to be affecting the rest of the spheres as well.

"What's up over there?" I asked, pointing at the spheres.

"That is what you have to stop," The creature explained.

"Me… why me? Look mister, I don't know if you know who I am. My name is Vezon, the Toa of Anarchy, any of this ringing a bell?" I asked.

"Yes, I know who you are. I also know your rather, let's say colorful, history," The beast smiled.

"Then why are you asking me to do something like this?" I asked. "I mean, I'm a villain at worst and only an annoyance at best."

"Because you are destined to be more than what you think you are," The beast said with a shake of its mane.

"But… I don't think I know how to be anything else," I admitted.

"And that is why you are here," The beast said, "So that I can prepare you for your journey." I shook my head in wonder.

"Can I at least know your name before I agree to all of this?" I asked.

"I have been called many names, you may call me Aslan," It said in its deep voice. The very world seemed to reverberate with that name. I felt a strange excitement inside of me, almost as if I had been waiting for a long time to hear that name.

"Well then, I only have one question," I said seriously, "Can I still wear black as a good guy?"

…

Ty Lee looked up excitedly as Lhikan came out of the Lake Laogai base. Her expression dampened when she saw that he was followed by a girl.

"Lhikan!" Korra exclaimed happily. Ignika looked up and grinned for the first time since he had been captured.

"Oh, thank Mata Nui," Lhikan smiled. "It's good to see you Ignika." The boy smiled and then sat quietly.

"Don't feel bad, he's a little shaken up." Ty Lee smiled. "Who's your new friend?"

"My name is Kaiko," The girl smiled as she looked at Ty Lee quizzically. "Who are you? Lhikan's girlfriend?"

"WHAT… NO!" Lhikan and Ty Lee said in unison. Ty Lee blushed.

"Oh, so… you're single then? I find that hard to believe," Kaiko smiled at Lhikan.

"W… why is that?" Lhikan stuttered. The moment was shattered by Haru walking back into camp.

"Oh, good, you're back," He said as he plopped down. "Now can we get out of here? The longer I'm here the more I'm reminded of the fact that my career died today."

"Yeah, I need to get to town and find a messenger hawk," Lhikan said, glad for the distraction.

"What do you need a messenger hawk for?" Ty Lee asked.

"I need to warn Zuko, I found something that I think he would be interested in," Lhikan said as he pulled the map he had found out and spread it out. The others looked at it in surprise.

"Wait… this can't be real." Haru exclaimed.

"Would they really do that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Wait… what's going on?" Korra asked, not understanding what was on the map.

"It's a set of plans detailing a coup of the Fire Nation." Lhikan explained.

"It… it can't be real," Haru said in disbelief. "The Dai-Lee are a peacekeeping organization."

"I guess they never told you what they really planned," Lhikan said as he rolled up the map. "I would fly to the Fire Nation but I think that it's too far for me to make on my own. And I don't want to take the time need to sail there before telling Zuko."

"Then we need to hurry," Ty Lee said as she began to pick up their camp. Lhikan nodded as he got to work. They would have to hurry indeed if they were to save the Fire Nation.

…

Lesovikk swore as Vezon disappeared. Not that he cared for the little Piraka, he just was upset that now he wouldn't have the enjoyment of throwing the little beast in jail. The cultists were driven into a frenzy by the disappearance of their prized objects. They ran at Lesovikk and Karzahni in an attempt to kill them. This, in retrospect, was an incredibly bad idea. Most of the Cultists decided to head for Lesovikk, figuring that the smaller of the two would be less dangerous. This was also a bad idea. While Karzahni was a monster that would enjoy torturing his pray with their worst nightmares before killing them Lesovikk was not going to mess around. The Toa of Air merely sucked the air away from their heads and suffocated them. All twenty of the cultists lasted roughly as many seconds. Just as the fight ended there was a bright light and a figure was thrown out of a strange portal. Lesovikk walked over and was shocked to see that the figure was, in fact, and older Vezon.

"Vezon? What in the name of Mata Nui is going on?"

"Ugggg," The Piraka groaned as he stood up. "Snape kills Dumbledore."

* * *

Author's note: yeah… if that was a spoiler for any of you then you are woefully behind in literary history. And, just to warn you, Vezon will probably have more "spoilers" so… watch out. :)

* * *

"What?" Lesovikk and Karzahni asked.

"What?" Vezon responded.

"Never mind," Lesovikk shook his head. "What happened to you? You're… older." It was true. Vezon now appeared to be somewhere around 17 in human years. Other than that not much had changed. His hair was still black and his red eyes still shone over a smile that looked just a little too big. He was in a black suit of armor with, and he was very happy about this, a cape that flowed down to his heels. It was a very evil looking cape.

"I think I got to see everything I shouldn't have," Vezon explained as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. "For instance, do you know that Darth Vader is Luke's father?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lesovikk said in frustration. "Now… where is the Mask of Time?"

"Oh, that," Vezon smiled. "It's safe; some guy named Aslan has it."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Lesovikk asked in rage. "For all I know you locked it up somewhere and are planning to use it for something later!"

"Oh no, if I was going to do that then I would tell you about it first," Vezon smiled sarcastically. "But enough infighting, we have a city to find." With that Vezon began walking towards a nearby wall.

"That is a dead end," Karzahni said with a raised eyebrow. Vezon ignored him and instead punched down the wall. To Lesovikk and Karzahni's surprise there was an exit to the cave on the other side of the wall.

"How did you know that was there?" Lesovikk asked.

"I just did," Vezon smiled. "Now, can we go?"

…

Aang sifted through books in Wan Shi Tong's Library. The giant owl had reluctantly let him in after Aang had proved that he was not a human anymore. Aang was looking for one thing in particular, but Wan Shi had refused to tell him where it was. Figured that the owl would still be bitter over the last time he was there. Aang finally found the book in the darkest corner of the library. It was almost hidden away, as if everyone had wanted to forget it. Aang would not have been looking for it himself if Avatar Roku had not told him that he needed to read it, apparently every Avatar did after they died. Aang opened the old musty pages and began to read.

_This is the tale of how the Avatar came to be, and a warning to any who would fall into the trap of wishing for more power than they should have._

_My name is Makan, I am the first Avatar. The spirits ensure me that there will be more. I am writing this down because, even though the spirits don't agree with me, I believe that everyone needs to know about the disaster that happed just a few short months ago. It all began with a man whose name has now been written out of history. The spirits have forbidden me from saying his real name, and I don't blame them. What has transpired in this world has made even me doubt the sanity of some humans. Up until the time of disaster the spirits and humans walked together. There was no separation between the spirit world and the physical one. It was a good time, a time of prosperity. I was nothing more than a fisherman at the time. And yet I hold as much blame as anyone for the separation… as I could have stopped it._

* * *

Well, I wonder what all of this means. I guess that all of you will just have to wait until next time to find out. Don't forget to review.

_Toaofice  
_


	9. Plans in the making

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra or anything else in this chapter and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

Plans in the making

Ignika walked slowly behind the main group. After deciding that it would be faster to go on alone Lhikan had sped off towards Ba-Sin-Se to find some method of delivering his message to the Fire Nation as quickly as possible. The others agreed to follow him and meet up at the Jade Dragon. The two prisoners that Ty Lee, Korra and himself had found decided to go with them at least as far as Ba-Sin-Se. Ignika couldn't imagine what life must have been like for them, trapped in that prison for twelve years. Ignika quickly shook his head. Thinking too much about Lake Laogai would remind him of what had happened inside, and what he had done. Finally the group stopped for the night, feeling too tired to go any farther. Ignika walked off and sat by himself, looking at the stars. As he left Haru moved to stop him, but Ty Lee caught his arm.

"Wait… he needs some time to think." She said quietly.

"Why, what exactly happened in there?" Haru asked as he watched the slim figure disappear into the forest.

"He… he took on around fifty Dai-Lee, alone. The results weren't pretty."

"So what, he feels bad for it?" Haru said with a raised eyebrow. He almost doubled up as Korra punched him in his gut as she started after Ignika.

"Shut up Haru." She snarled. "No one cares what you think." Korra ignored Haru's angry gasps as she followed Ignika. She found him sitting on a rock, looking up at the stars.

"Your stars are different than mine." He said quietly. Korra said nothing as she sat next to him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Korra spoke.

"They got what they deserved." She said, looking at Ignika. She was surprised to see tears on his cheeks.

"Did they?" Ignika asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes!" Korra answered in shock. "How could you question that after what they did to you?" Ignika was silent for a moment. Korra was shocked to see that he was holding back tears.

"You… you can't feel it, can you?" He asked, "The feeling of life draining from something. It's never bothered me before, but then again… I haven't been around that long."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"Here, you use the elements as tools," Ignika explained. "But for a Toa it is a little different. We call Toa the Spirits of their element because their connection is so strong that they are the literal incarnation of their element."

"So that's why Lhikan raises the temperature when he walks into a room." Korra observed. "But what does that have to do with you?"

"In my world, there are Toa for more than just the basic elements. And I go even farther than that." Ignika said, drying his eyes again. "I AM life, I calling me a Toa would only scratch the surface. I was created to maintain life in my universe. I can control life, and sense it…" Ignika was quiet as he let that sink in.

"So… when those Dai-Lee died…" Korra said as she figured out what Ignika was trying to say.

"I felt every second of the agony that I inflicted on them." Ignika finished for her. Korra started to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he had felt, and she didn't think that she wanted to.

"You did what you had too." She said as she took his hand in hers.

"That doesn't make it right." He said, not noticing what she had done. "I still killed them."

"If you hadn't then they would have hurt you again, and me and Ty Lee as well." Korra pointed out.

"I… I guess so." Ignika said quietly. "Being a hero is hard, I will never know how Matoro did it."

"I'm sure if you were given the chance to do what he did then you would do the same." Korra smiled. She gave Ignika a quick squeeze and then stood up. "I'm going to go back to camp, you should come back soon and get some sleep." As she walked away Ignika looked down at his feet shamefully.

"I did get that chance," He whispered to no one in particular. "And I didn't do what Matoro did, I hesitated."

…

After the attack on their base the Dai Lee had cracked down on the security of Ba-Sin-Se. However, like most people they did forget to look up. Lhikan stuck to the shadows and managed to sneak back into the city with no problems. He quickly went to the Jade Dragon and entered through the secret door Iroh had installed for him years ago. Although his initial plan had been to use a messenger hawk Lhikan realized that it wouldn't be fast enough. The only thing that would work was a little present that Sokka had made for Iroh for his birthday last year. Sokka had taken about ten minutes to explain how it worked and what it was, and Lhikan hadn't really understood everything about it. All Lhikan knew was that it was a special device that would send a message over a great distance in a very short amount of time. Sokka had called it a sonic projector. It took sound waves, transmitted them into low frequency sounds, and sent them to the only other device like it in Zuko's palace. Zuko had trusted men waiting on day and night shifts just in case his uncle sent him a message. Needless to say Iroh was overjoyed that he could talk to his nephew and grandchildren whenever he wanted. Although it had caused problems in the past Lhikan was glad that Sokka's crazy mind had come up with the device. Lhikan quickly sent his message.

"Dai-Lee back, planning coup of Fire Nation, Help needed? Lhikan." The Toa of Fire sat back and waited hoping for a reply.

…

Zuko was in the middle of a meeting when Jin came in and whispered in his ear.

"A message came from the Jade Dragon, it looks urgent." Zuko looked at her and was surprised to see fear in her eyes. Zuko nodded at Umbra, his most trusted adviser, and then stood up.

"Gentlemen, I have a somewhat important matter to deal with." He announced to the counsel. "I propose that we postpone this meeting until later tomorrow." There was a slight grumble of distaste but no one disagreed with him. Zuko didn't even wait to see what their answer would be before heading out of the room. Umbra quickly walked after him. Sokka and Matoro had managed to build him a prosthetic leg two years ago that had allowed him to walk again, something he was overjoyed to be able to do even if he would never run at light speed again.

"What's up?" The former Guardian of the Mask of Life asked.

"A message, and it has Jin worried." Zuko said. Umbra nodded and picked up the pace to match the Firelord's. Jin didn't scare easily. The two of them reached the message room just after Jin. She quickly handed the message to them. Zuko's face paled a little as he read the message.

"Do we know that this is real?" Umbra asked, ever the practical one.

"Yeah, Lhikan wouldn't mess around." Zuko replied as he burnt the message. "He wouldn't send something like this if he wasn't sure. Also, only those at Iroh's partly last year even know that this device exists, much less how to use it."

"What are we going to do?" Jin asked.

"Lhikan's too far away to help, by the time he got here it would either be too late or they would be scared away." Umbra noted.

"Are you suggesting that we let this happen?" Zuko asked.

"Yes…" Umbra said with a smile that a Takea shark would have shuddered at. "We know they're here, but they don't know we know that."

"So we set a trap for them?" Zuko said as his eyes lit up.

"Exactly, between us we should know enough trustworthy people in the Fire Nation that could help us."

"Very true… what should we tell Lhikan?"

"We should tell him to stay away," Umbra advised. "If the Dai-Lee see him arrive they might guess that were on to them."

"True…" Zuko said as he move over and activated the return message. "Message received, we've got it handled. Don't come, we're setting a trap" After a minute Lhikan replied back.

"Sounds good, I'll stay away. Be careful." Zuko nodded before turning to his wife and closest adviser.

"Now, let's start getting ready for this 'coup' that the Dai-Lee have planned for us." He said with a smile.

…

Nidhiki, Krekka and June's Shirshu had finally stopped running. Tank had tired of the game and returned to protect his family close to three hours ago, but they wanted to be sure he was gone before they stopped to relax. Nidhiki collapsed while trying to catch his breath.

"If… I… never… see… one… of… those… monsters… again… it… will… be… too… soon." He gasped.

"Agreed." Krekka shuddered.

"What was that?" June asked as she tried to calm her still panicked Shirshu.

"That…" Nidhiki said as he stood up "was a Kikinalo. They're from back home."

"How did one get here?" June asked.

"Don't know, don't care, I just don't want to see one ever again." Nidhiki said, shaking his head. The Shirshu was still panting in shock as June walked over to it and tried calm it down.

"Why is funny beast so scared still?" Krekka asked.

"Maybe that creature is still around here." June said as she looked around fearfully. Nidhiki started to reassure her when he felt something that made his bones chill. He had felt fear before, but not like this.

"What now?" June asked in frustration as Nidhiki and Krekka started shivering.

"You can't feel that?" Nidhiki asked. "All that pain, all that horror?"

"No…" June said, thinking that it might be more trouble that it was worth to stick around, no matter what these guys were paying. She started to move towards the Shirshu when she was stopped by a strange figure in a black cape that appeared behind her.

"Sorry miss, we need to ask you a few questions?" It grinned with a smile that seemed just a little too large for a human.

"We?" She asked. Just then two more figures walked out of the bush, one normal sized and carrying a blade and the other huge with flaming chains.

"Ok Karzahni…" Nidhiki snarled.

"Yes?" The larger creature smiled evilly. Nidhiki was about to respond before he recognized the other figure.

"Lesovikk?" He asked in shock

"Well, that confirms it, you are from Bionicle." Lesovikk smiled as he drew his blade. "Now, you are going to tell me everything I need to know, or this is going to get nasty."

"Nasty, nasty?" Nidhiki laughed as he drew his scythe. "Please, you don't know what nasty is!" With that he attacked Lesovikk.

…

Lhikan sighed in relief, he had warned them. He just wished that there was something that he could have done to help. At least they had everything under control, for now. Lhikan snuck back out of the city and found the group just as they were settling down. After explaining the situation they started to brainstorm about what they should do next.

"Obviously we need to find a firebending teacher so that Korra can continue her lessons." Lhikan pointed out."

"Yeah, but where are we going to find one without going to the fire nation?" Haru asked. There was silence for a moment while everyone thought hard. Then Ty Lee spoke up.

"Well… I know of ONE for sure." She said quietly.

"Are they good?" Kaiko asked.

"The best, a prodigy," Ty Lee grinned sheepishly. Suddenly Lhikan realized who she was talking about.

"Wait… you can't be serious." He said in shock. "We're not that desperate."

"We need a good firebending teacher, she's the only one outside of the fire nation that we know without a doubt where she is." Ty Lee argued.

"But she's… oh, I don't know, evil!" Lhikan countered.

"Who are you two talking about?" Korra asked.

"Come on Lhikan, have you even talked to her in the past twelve years? She's gotten better." Ty Lee continued to argue, ignoring Korra.

"No, I haven't talked to her. I don't talk to people who tried to take over the world." Lhikan responded. The two were now standing, hands on hips in Ty Lee's case, a few feet apart.

"Oh, so is THAT why you didn't talk to me after my twentieth birthday," Ty Lee accused "because I used to help her?"

"What no…"

"Then why didn't I see you for six years?"

"Are you two sure you're not dating, or married?" Kaiko asked.

"YES!" Both Ty Lee and Lhikan responded instantly.

"Look, can we just decide what to do?" Haru said, wanting to move things along. The camp was quiet again until Lhikan spoke up.

"I guess, I guess we need to go to the only firebender that we know is good enough to train Korra outside of the fire nation." He sighed with resignation. Ty Lee smiled happily at him.

"Alright, it's settled. Tomorrow we head off to Kyoshi Island." Ignika looked at Lhikan, who was still shaking his head.

"Just who are we going to see?" He asked quietly.

"You'll see." Lhikan sighed. "You'll see."

…

Aang continued to read the story of the first Avatar… intrigued with what he was finding.

_I lived a peaceful life, caring for my young family. I had a wife and a son. We lived a happy, if simple, life. We lived in a small community near the bottom of the world. The spirits that lived near us helped us grow crops and catch what game we needed to live. The world was perfect back then. It might have stayed the same forever, except for one man. Before this I called him a friend, the best of friends. He had always been interested in the spirits that lived around us, their powers and abilities. There was even one that he followed continually. She was called Arora, she was a star. He professed his love for her on many occasions, but she just laughed it off._

"_Human and Spirit are not meant to be together." She would try to explain. "We live very long lives, where you barely live eighty years if you are lucky." Still he would not take no for an answer. He took to staying out of sight when he followed her, so that she would not know that he was there. I warned him to forget about her, to look to his own people for a wife. But he did not listen, and that lead him to find out something that he should not have._

* * *

__Please review and tell me what you think


	10. Clash

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Bionicle or Avatar: the Legend of Korra or anything else in this chapter and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

Clash

(Author's note: The next three fights take place at the same time, just too clear things up )

Vezon vs June

As Nidhiki sped towards Lesovikk, June spun and kicked the strange being that was behind her. Her Shirshu lashed out with its tongue and hit the figure on the side of the head, knocking him down. To June's surprise the figure got right back up, with no ill effects.

"What? How?" She asked as she grabbed at her whip. "You should be paralyzed!"

"It takes more than that to paralyze Vezon… Hero of the Multiverse!" He smiled. Vezon then stopped and started stroking his chin as he shook his head. "Hmmm, I liked Toa of Anarchy better… maybe I should still go with that," He looked up at June with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Are… are you insane?" June asked in shock.

"Yes, why?" Vezon answered. The Shirshu was tired of waiting and tried to paralyze the annoying talking man again. Vezon merely reached up and grabbed the Shirshu's tongue.

"Naughty, naughty… mommy and daddy are talking. You need to wait your turn." He smiled evilly before yanking the tongue and lashing the Shirshu against a nearby tree, knocking it out. June looked at Vezon in shock.

"How are you that strong?" She asked while trying to whip him. Vezon let the whip wrap around his arm before answering.

"I'm kinda unique." He explained. "The more you hit me, the stronger I get."

"Good thing I've upgraded recently." June smiled as she flipped a switch on her whip. Suddenly a bolt of energy shot down the whip and burnt into Vezon's arm.

"Nice… very nice," Vezon said with a hiss of pain. "Good thing I can do this too…" with that he ripped off the whip and punched a nearby tree. June was shocked when the burns healed.

"What are you?" She asked in shock.

"I'm Vezon… nuff said." Vezon smiled as he pulled out his dagger. Before June could move Vezon stabbed her in the leg. "Sorry," Vezon shrugged as she fell to the ground, cursing, "I don't want to hurt you, I don't do that sort of thing anymore, but if I don't then he might." Vezon pointed over at where Karzahni was fighting Krekka. "And believe me… you don't want that."

"You haven't beaten me yet!" June snarled, lashing out with her good leg. She managed to trip Vezon and stood up with a hiss.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Vezon said as he jumped back up. "You can't beat me."

"All I hear is a lot of talk." June said as she tried to strike him. Vezon dodged and teleported behind her. He grabbed both of her arms and attempted to hold her still. June quickly head-butted Vezon and made him let go. She turned around, expecting him to still be stunned from the attack, only to be knocked out with a punch to the face.

"Sorry," Vezon shrugged again as June crumpled to the ground, "Had to be done."

…

Karzahni vs Krekka

As the other two pairs squared off Krekka turned to face his opponent.

"Um… does I know you?" The big ape asked, his tiny brain beginning to register just how much trouble he was in.

"We have never met… but I promise that you will never be able to forget me after this moment." Karzahni grinned crookedly before lashing out with his fiery chains. Krekka shrieked in pain as one of the chains brushed his leg. To his credit Krekka had enough presence of mind to shoot off his disk launcher. The disk hit Karzahni dead in the chest. The air crackled as a coating of ice quickly covered Karzahni. Krekka laughed as he walked over to his trapped enemy.

"You not so tough," He smiled while ruefully rubbing his new burn. "Krekka is stronger than you!" Krekka was surprised when Karzahni shattered the ice and grabbed his head.

"No, Krekka is not." The Lord of Nightmares said quietly as he sent the dumb ape into a nightmare.

…

Krekka looked around; he was in a dark forest. He started walking, trying to find out where he was.

"Nidhiki? Is anyone around?" He called out. He came across a strange tree with a piece of paper taped to it.

"Who's that?" Krekka wondered out loud. The paper had a figure drawn on it. The strange thing was that it did not have any facial features. Krekka shrugged and picked the note up. He continued walking through the dark, wishing for any form of light. He bumped into a strange vehicle and, after walking around it he found yet another note. This one had the same picture of the figure but with the word No written all over the paper around the picture. Now Krekka was getting worried. He had no idea where he was, and he could see very little. Suddenly he felt rather than heard something behind him. Krekka slowly turned, and looked right into the featureless face of death. 

* * *

So... can you tell I played Slender for the first time recently? :)

* * *

…

Even Karzahni was shocked by the results of the nightmare. Krekka jerked twice before his eye and mouth opened in a silent scream. His body twitched twice more before it fell to the ground, dead.

"Um… what did he see?" Vezon asked.

"I don't know." Karzahni said quietly. "I wasn't able to see his dream, and… I don't think I want to."

…

Nidhiki vs Lesovikk.

Lesovikk brought up his blade just in time to block Nidhiki's strike. He tried to retaliate but Nidhiki had already skipped out of striking range.

"I don't know how you got here, honestly I was fairly sure you were dead anyway." He quipped as he sent a blast of air at the other Toa.

"You have me at a disadvantage, you seem to know a lot about me and I know almost nothing about you." Lesovikk said as he merely brushed the air aside.

"You were off moping when I became a Toa, but I learned about you. About how you failed your team… about how you let them die." Nidhiki grinned as he sped in, scythe hissing as it moved to decapitate Lesovikk.

"Who are you?" Lesovikk asked as he jumped back.

"I am Nidhiki."

"The traitor?" Lesovikk grinned. "Then I will feel no remorse in beating you into the dust." With that he launched himself forward, sword cutting a swath through the air in front of him. Nidhiki barely managed to get out of the way before he was cut in half. It was then that Nidhiki realized a problem, he was losing. Lesovikk had been a Toa longer, and on top of that Nidhiki was out of practice. He had spent several hundred years as an insectoid creature without elemental powers. Deciding to even the field Nidhiki activated his mask and disappeared.

"You might be stronger, but you can't kill what you can't see." Nidhiki snarled. Lesovikk slashed at where Nidhiki's voice had been last and cut nothing but air, but that slash saved him. As he swung forward Lesovikk felt something pierce his side. Using the momentum from the swing Lesovikk managed to spin away before he was cut too deeply, but not fast enough to avoid a bloody gash on his left side. Lesovikk hissed in pain as Nidhiki cut him below the knee, then on the arm, and then on the back. Knowing that he had to act fast before he was killed Lesovikk activated his mask power. His feet suddenly grew furry and sprouted long claws as his eyes closed, for a second Lesovikk panicked, but then he realized that he could see everything through the ground. Lesovikk smiled, now Nidhiki was his. The fight must have looked quite silly to anyone watching. A bleeding Lesovikk appeared to be fighting with an invisible foe with his eyes closed and wearing massive furry slippers with claws. There was no sign of a struggle until Lesovikk pulled his sword back, stained with blood. Nidhiki swore and fell to the ground holding his side, too distracted to stay invisible.

"And now you are mine." Lesovikk smiled as he moved in for the kill. Nidhiki moved in desperation, blocking Lesovikk's blade with his scythe and stabbing him with a sword made of air at the same time. There was a moment of silence as Lesovikk looked at the blood staining Nidhiki's armor before realizing the blood was his own. Nidhiki smiled up at the shocked Lesovikk as the other Toa slid to the ground.

"Don't underestimate a Dark Hunter." Nidhiki smiled as he stood up unsteadily. "We never lose easily" He was about to finish Lesovikk off when he heard a thud and turned to see Krekka fall to the ground dead. Realizing that he was all alone against two more enemies he vanished.

"He who strikes and runs away, lives to kill another day," He whispered to himself as he started to run.

…

Vezon ran over to Lesovikk in shock.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Lesovikk snarled as he coughed up blood. "Get Nidhiki."

"Can't… he's gone." Karzahni said as he walked over, "He took the girl too." Vezon looked over in surprise and saw that June was gone.

"We need to worry about that later," Vezon frowned, "we need to take care of Lesovikk first."

"How… neither of us have any experience in treating wounds."

"Yeah… I'm much better at making them," Vezon said, punching the ground in anger.

"Look, for now all we need to do is stop the bleeding," Lesovikk hissed.

"And how do we do that?"

"You… you're going to have to cauterize it," Lesovikk said, looking at Karzahni's chains in apprehension. Lesovikk said, looking at Karzahni's chains in apprehension. Lesovikk said, looking at Karzahni's chains in apprehension. Vezon's eyes widened as he realized what Lesovikk was suggesting.

"Wait, that's going to hurt…"

"Like Karzahni," Lesovikk grinned through the pain.

"Are you sure about this?" Karzahni asked, raising his claws and preparing to move his chain.

"Just do it you son of a…" Lesovikk started. Karzahni decided that it wasn't worth it to wait any longer and whipped his chain forward. It wrapped around Lesovikk's midsection with an unnatural speed and grace. Few had ever heard a Toa scream in pain, Karzahni being one of the few. However, even he was not prepared for the howl of pain that escaped from Lesovikk's lips. Every curse known to Bionicle was shouted to the wind in anger and pain. When Karzahni pulled the chain back Lesovikk had passed out from the pain, but the bleeding hat stopped. Vezon winced at the massive burn mark that now ran from his left shoulder to his right hip across his chest and back. The burn was as wide as Vezon's hand and still slightly charred.

"Well, that went… about as well as expected," Vezon admitted as he slowly picked up Lesovikk and slung him over his shoulder.

"Are you going after the Air Toa?" Karzahni asked.

"No… we need to get him to a doctor. We might have started the bleeding but he might still have internal issues."

"And where do you expect to find a doctor?"

"I know all of the spoilers, remember?" Vezon smiled. "There's one not far from here."

"Why are you trying so hard? He would not do the same for you if your positions were different," Karzahni asked.

"Yes… yes he would," Vezon smiled. "He might hate me and grumble as he did it but he would help me. Because that's what Toa do."

"I do not have time for this foolishness. Come and find me once he is better," Karzahni snorted as he turned and began to walk away.

"Sure, you shouldn't be hard to find," Vezon grumbled. "Just don't kill anyone you don't have too." Karzahni did not respond and instead continued walking towards the horizon. Vezon carefully walked the other way, carrying the silent Lesovikk on his back.

…

When June awoke she was shocked to find herself in a neatly made campsite. Her leg had been bandaged and food set out for her.

"Good, you're awake," Nidhiki said as he limped back into camp.

"What… what happened?" June asked.

"You lost, I won," Nidhiki explained.

"And your partner?"

"Dead," The Toa of Air grinned, "And good riddance, I'll be far more effective alone then with that dolt."

"Then why did you save me?" June asked.

"Because I still need help finding Lhikan, and you know this world much better than I do." Nidhiki explained. "Now, rest up… because I've still got a score to settle, and if you want to get paid then you had better start being more useful than you have been."

…

Ty Lee looked down at the water as the ship they had chartered left the shore. It would take them roughly two weeks to get to Kyoshi Island, including resupplying stops along the way.

"Looking forward to seeing home again?" Ty Lee turned to see Lhikan walk up.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Ty Lee smiled. Lhikan nodded and looked out to see, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Look, I need to apologize," He finally sighed, "for the night before we fought the Dai Lee."

"What for?"

"That… kiss we almost had," Lhikan explained as he shuffled his feet. "It was foolish of me; I let my emotions get in the way and…"

"Stop… don't you dare continue," Ty Lee said, shoving her finger into Lhikan's face. "We are two consenting adults; there is nothing for you to apologize for. And personally I wish you would act on your emotions a little more often."

"What are you saying?" Lhikan asked worriedly.

"Oh gods you are dense," Ty Lee sighed. "I know that killing Tuyet really messed with you, but that was twelve years ago. You need to get over it." With that Ty Lee walked away. Lhikan stood alone, processing what had happened. It was then he realized that he was going to have to spend a decent amount of time trapped on the boat with her.

"Mata Nui give me strength," Lhikan whispered to himself.

"Who give you what now?" Kaiko asked as she walked over.

"Oh, nothing," Lhikan sighed. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, the Dai Lee just took me prisoner. They didn't do anything bad to me."

"That's good. After what they did to Ignika I wasn't sure of what they would do to you."

"So you were worried about my mental and physical wellbeing? That's sweet." Kaiko said, leaning on the rail with Lhikan and scooting closer. "Not many guys would be that worried about a girl they had just known for about a day."

"Yeah, well, I'm just the worrying type I guess." Lhikan said as he started sweating.

"That's good." Kaiko smiled. She was right next to Lhikan now, close enough for Lhikan to feel her breath.

"Um… did you want something?" Lhikan gulped.

"Just to let you know that if you get bored you could come and find me… and then I could thank you properly for the rescue." Kaiko winked "After all, we're going to be stuck on this boat for a little bit with nothing to do, we shouldn't waste it." She then got up and walked away. Lhikan shook his head to clear it.

"Mata Nui give me a LOT of strength."

…

Ignika and Korra watched the sun sink below the sea as nightfall approached.

"Does your world have sunsets like this?" Korra asked.

"Yes, we have a sun after all," Ignika said with a little grin.

"Hey, a grin, that's improvement. I thought you were going to be all dull and quiet for the rest of the trip." Korra joked, giving Ignika a playful shove. The grin quickly faded from Ignika's face and he looked down once again. Korra sighed in frustration. "Come on, lighten up."

"Sorry, I'm still getting over what I did." Ignika said quietly.

"What you need is a distraction," Korra said, bending some water around her hand in a pattern. "Something to keep your mind occupied."

"And what might that be? I'm not very used to being organic."

"Well then what did you do before you became organic?"

"I sat around in a cave…" Ignika said with a sad face.

"Oh, right, you used to be a mask," Korra said with a shake of her head. "Your world is weird."

"I know. I guess I just don't know much of what to do with a body." Ignika shrugged.

"I can think of a few ideas." Korra blushed.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing." Korra recovered quickly. As the two of them watched the sun set she reached over and took hold of his hand. "Just remember, I'm going to be here for you."

"Thanks." Ignika said with a smile.

…

Aang continued to read the story of the first Avatar… intrigued with what he was finding.

_My friend only became more and more obsessed with Arora as time went on. One day he found that she had taken a lover of her own kind, a wind spirit known as Zephyr. My friend was enraged by this, and refused to have anything to do with anyone. To his credit Zephyr tried to make amends to him and attempted to treat him as a friend. However, all of Zephyr's attempts met with failure. My Friend locked himself up in his house and barely ate, kept alive only by his rage. He began to think that the real reason Arora was rejecting him was because he wasn't as powerful as a spirit. He sought out obscure knowledge and black arts in an attempt to become as powerful as one of them. To my fault I wrote him off as a lost cause. Perhaps if I had stepped in, perhaps if I had stopped him, then perhaps the world would have been a better place. He searched and searched, and finally he found someone who told him what he wanted to know._

* * *

__I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to upload. I will finish all of the stories I currently have posted, and I even have ideas for more. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. However, it might take me a while to finish all these projects.

_ToaofIce_


End file.
